AGU: Stay My Baby II
by Tropical BlueJay
Summary: 'Sequel' 'Book Two'. Summer Camp for the children and children free summer for the adults, what can possibly go wrong this summer? Apparently, a lot of things can go wrong this summer. Life is such a hard pill to swallow. Can they survive the summer?. (Cover: Summer Camp/Summer Days)
1. Back At It Again Part 1

**Note:** I forgot to add Logan DeVille (Lil's and Chuckie's son) & Kevin Pickles (Dil's and Evie's son) they are both the same age, but Logan is older by three months. I will be having one time or two time characters appear, like characters that appear once in awhile, but aren't really important to the story. I want to at least give every character (almost all the characters) an introduction before I go along with the story. So this chapter is just a filler and letting everyone get to know the characters. If it's too long I'll split it into two chapters.

' **Spanish'**

* * *

 _~"Only Dreams Come True". ~_

 **Prologue:** Back At It Again Part 1

* * *

 **Atlantis City. June 2nd, 2028. 10 Years Later.**

Mason had grown up to be a very handsome man, he stayed in the foster home for another ten years until he was fifteen years old. At the time he had stayed close to his foster brother Keith who he now thinks of as his real brother, he allowed him to visit Derek the one person he cared about more than anyone in the entire world. He allowed his hair to grow out a little more and dyed it from his original color to a more brownish color. He was tall but Derek had grown to be taller than him and it sucked that he's a year older than him. He felt like he was the younger one.

Things have changed over the ten years, everyone had decided to move from their hometown to a new city that was founded name Atlantis City. It was pretty far from their hometown but to many bad memories had been there and they all just wanted to start a new and nothing was wrong with that. Mason had learned about his original family, he has always wondered about them since he was a little boy.

His mother was a doctor she worked at the hospital that wasn't too far from the orphanage that he grew up in. She had given birth to him from an affair, she married to a wealthy man however she didn't love him. The man that she loved was his father who was a poor man trying to make it by in life. She couldn't keep him because he was a secret from her husband, she had him in secret and gave him away cutting all ties with him and his father.

Mason never wanted to meet her because she give him up for wealth and riches. He obviously was worth nothing to her, he had been mistreated because she didn't want to step up and be a mother to him. She has been sneaking around and having men follow him around after she found out that his foster parents were rich and that he will be getting some of that money when they die. That's all she cared about money. She had tried to get in touch with him but he refused to have anything to do with her. He didn't want her to suddenly come into his life and try to change things when things were going perfectly fine without her. He had all the people he needed and he just didn't have any room for someone who had abandoned him just for her love for money. He would've loved to connected with his father but he sadly died two years after his birth, he didn't have anyone to take care of him when he had fallen sick and had died alone in the hospital. Just thinking about it made him cry, he would just think about him at night when he was alone and cry himself to sleep.

His life had changed and he was lucky that it was for the better. He had an amazing boyfriend, Derek Lewis-Pickles. The two had gotten together on his thirteenth birthday he had confessed his feelings to him and they have been happy together since then and his life was going great. He didn't want his birth mother coming around and ruining that, he was sure she had other children with that man she had married. She didn't need to have him because she was guilty about the choices she made in her life.

He hated talking about her and he hated it even more when Derek had told him to hear her out. If she wanted to be a family why did it take her fifteen years to come looking for him. He didn't want to hear a single word she has to say and he wanted Derek to understand that, he wanted nothing to do with that lady. She wasn't his mother, she wasn't apart of his life and she damn sure didn't take care of him when he was sick and nearly died. The only mother he had was his foster mother even if she was a little controlling and always on his back about things.

He grew up to be a really smart child, he was the student body president and he even took a few AP classes. He didn't need her then and he doesn't need her now. He wouldn't run into her open arms because they were once closed when he needed them the most, when he was getting abused in the orphanage she wasn't there for him. She didn't even think twice about giving him away, she just did because she didn't want her marriage to fall apart. He just couldn't forgive her for that and he never was going to forgive her for anything that she has or hasn't done.

He wasn't the type of person to hold a grudge against a person but he did against his mother. He was currently sitting down in the library with his boyfriend with a book covering his face. He had to study for an important test and he wanted to hang out with his boyfriend so why not do both at the library.

Derek had grown a lot over the years, he had gotten taller than Mason despite being a year younger than him. He was as people put it the 'boy' in the relationship. He was the type to do a lot of sports and didn't allow anyone to bully his boyfriend, he stood by his side through thick and thin and wasn't planning on leaving any time soon.

He didn't mind coming to the library with his boyfriend he just enjoyed staring at him as he study, it wasn't creepy at all if he was doing it out of love. He couldn't help but find Mason adorable everything he did was cute to him. He was kind of obsessed with his boyfriend but the healthy kind of obsessed. He reached forwards and brushed his fingers through his hair. He was just the happiest person in the world.

Mason looked up from the book he was reading and stared into dark blue eyes, a small smile on his lips. He just couldn't get enough of him and he was happy to have someone like him in his life. He places his hand out and Derek grabbed it intertwining their fingers.

"You're so cute when you're studying," Derek comments glancing down at their hands. He brings his hand to his lips and kissed it.

Mason blushed at his comment, "shut up". He tried pulling his hand away but his boyfriend didn't allow him to.

Derek shakes his head bringing his hand to his face and pressing it against his cheeks. He loved doing these types of things because they always made his boyfriend blush like crazy and get shy. He rubbed his cheek against the back of his hand with a huge grin.

"Stop it," he mumbled blushing up to his ears, he was starting to get embarrassed.

Derek pouts childishly letting his hand go, he stands up from his chair and took the one beside his boyfriend. He knew how his boyfriend felt about public affection but he couldn't help himself, he had to show him his love every five seconds or he'll go insane.

It was always like this with them two, Derek was the one to shower him with love and care in public and in private. However, since Mason didn't grow up with love he was kind of embarrassed about the entire thing. He tried to shower him with love but it was harder for him and he need more time than others. To be honest he didn't know why Derek was even with him, he felt like he was just a broken toy that no longer had use. Derek hated when he brought himself down but he just couldn't help it. But he was happy that Derek had picked him, because he was hopelessly in love with the dork.

Mason peaked out from his book over towards his boyfriend that was sitting beside him now, he was probably bored because he was leaning back into his chair his face buried into his phone. He shook his head softly with a small smile going back to studying.

" **What the hell? This can't be fucking real,"** Derek yelled in spanish, whenever he was mad that's what he did.

Mason had learned spanish from him over the past ten years and it was basically his second language. He puts the book down and gives his boyfriend a worried look, "what's wrong?".

"I've been benched for the next two game," he groans in frustration putting his phone down on the table. "All because I failed the test in Mr. Crocker's class".

Mason couldn't help but smile a bit, his boyfriend was super smart but if he is distracted he forget everything he has learned and that was his downfall. "What distracted you this time?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"You," he answered leaning forwards and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. He pulled away and stared at his beat red face and could help but smile and lean in kissing him again.

Normally Mason would've pushed him away since they were in public but it's been awhile since he felt his lips against his. He kissed back before pulling away with a small smile, "I'm sorry I distracted you from acing your test".

Derek shakes his head with a grin, "don't be sorry it was worth it".

"How about I make it up to you tonight huh? Come over the house and we can do something fun," Mason suggested wiggling his eyebrows. He knew his boyfriend would jump at the chance of spending the night with him.

Derek pretended to be thinking about it, he was going to go either way but he loved to tease his boyfriend all the time. He shrugged his shoulder when he seen the pout on his boyfriend's lips.

"Do you even have to ask?" he smiled leaning closer to his face.

Mason blinked a few times his pout turning into a caring smile, he back away from him without giving him a kiss. It was a punishment for teasing him. He stood up off his chair and left to go put the book away knowing Derek would follow him since he always followed him around the library.

This time it was Derek's turn to pout, "I want a kiss".

"Nope," Mason said popping the p. He put the book back on the shelf and turned towards his handsome boyfriend who was acting like a huge baby.

Derek gentle pushed him against the bookshelf beforing glancing around making sure nobody was watching him. He rest his arm above his boyfriend's head and looks down at him.

Mason stared up into breathtaking dark blue eyes, he always felt trapped when he was looking into his eyes. "Derek," he muttered trying to push him away.

"Nobody is looking don't be so shy," he smirked.

Mason looked around he was right nobody was watching them, it wasn't that he hated being like this in public he was just shy about it. He leans forward and captures his lips into a deep kiss wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling his body close to his.

Derek hummed against his lips before kissing him back with as much passion as him. He was hopelessly in love with Mason it was crazy. He learned from his parents to love like there was no tomorrow because you'll never know when someone time was up. And that's what he was doing loving like there was no tomorrow. Mason is his first and hopefully his last love and he didn't want anybody but him to be by his side. They might still be young but he was old enough to know what love felt like and this was it. His skin burned with passion from the closeness, Mason always had this kind of effect on him. He just made him melt against his lips whenever they kissed. His lips were just so soft he couldn't get enough of them. He just wanted this to last forever but he know it couldn't they would have to pull away to breath sooner or later.

Mason was the first one to pull away for air, he was breathing a little heavy from having the breath kissed out of him.

Derek couldn't help but chuckle a bit, he puts his head on his shoulder and buries his face into his neck taking in his scent. He smelt good, he always smelt good, he was addicted to his smell. Forget that he was just addicted to him. Mason was his addiction.

* * *

Everything wasn't going smoothly for Megan, she was in the java lava getting a smoothie from her crush, Lillian and Chuckie's son Logan Finster. He was everything his father wasn't taking more after his mother. Instead of getting glasses like his father he settled with contacts, his greens eyes more defined. His brown hair was curly and was cut short reaching his neck. He had a lean build due to joining the soccer team. He was four years younger than Meg but he looked older and was taller than her. She could believe she was crushing on a sixth grader and she was in the ninth grade.

"Here you go Meg," Logan smiled at her handing her the smoothie she ordered.

She grabbed the smoothie, "umm, thank you Logan". She blushes a bit and takes her sit at her regular table.

Megan had grown up to be a beautiful young lady, her orange hair was dyed to black and reached the middle of her back in curls. Her body filled out, her booty and chest area growing in, her father said he would have to kill boys over his daughter. Due to the Latina in her her booty filled out nicely not too small nor too big. She had turned into the popular girl when she entered ninth grade and joined the cheer squad, she was co-captain.

School was going to be over in the next few weeks and they all had to worry about finals. Instead of studying she was watching her crush make smoothies, she wondered if he had a girlfriend he probably did. He seemed like the type to be popular in the sixth grade. She frown and looked out the window, things were different when they were younger. When she was ten and he was six, they did everything together, now that she was in high school and he was in middle school, they both realized their age difference and it changed them.

The bell rang and Meg's cousin Sophia Lewis walked into the java lava. Her parents moved to Atlantis city when she was ten years old along with her two older brothers. That was four years ago, she was the same age as Meg. She has short caramel colored hair, that was straightened and reached her shoulders. Her body type was a little smaller than her cousin's and she was also apart of the cheer squad.

"Hey Meg," she waved to her and took a seat beside her.

Meg took a sip of her smoothie and waved back. She and Sophia weren't the close, she was more close with her older cousin's Benjamin and Joshua. Sophia was too girly for her taste and talked about makeup and boys way too much. It was annoying since she was more into aliens and scientific things.

Sophia placed her bag down on the table and pulled out tickets. "So, I won these tickets in a contest at school, two front row tickets to see a magic show and I've wanted to know if you wanted to join me," she asked with hope.

"A magic show," Meg raised an eyebrow, since when was her cousin into magic. She took one of the tickets to find out whose magic show it was. Her eyes widen in surprise, this couldn't be more awesome.

"Front row tickets to-".

"Mr. C Adam's magic show," Meg shouted with excitement. This was only her most favorite magician in the entire world, she couldn't help but smile. "Wait, why are you taking me?".

Sophia rolled her eyes and put her ticket away, she moved her bag on the floor. "I don't really like magic shows but we aren't really close and I want to change that, I think of you as the sister I always wanted and never got".

Megan thought it was sweet her cousin wanted to get closer to her. She even thought of her as her sister, she smiled towards her. It meant a lot to her that she wanted them to get closer, she guessed she could try harder to get close to her. Maybe they could find something they both liked.

"Awe, thank you Sophia," she stood up from her chair and pulled her into a tight hug.

Sophia was surprised by the hug, this was the first time her cousin hugged her. She wasn't going to let this opportunity slip away from her. She wrapped her arms around her and smiled, she finally had the sister she always wanted. It was pretty lonely growing up with just two older brother's they did everything together and she was sadly left out. That's why she always wanted to be close to Meg, she joined the cheer squad because of her and that allows them to get a little more closer.

She was just happy she won these tickets, she had to win against the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. It was such a wreck, she was so nervous about winning and was surprised when they announced her name. She couldn't stop jumping around in excitement, she knew Meg was going to love these tickets. She listened to everything she tells her and when she mentioned her favorite magician was Mr. C Adam's she knew she had to win these tickets.

She wasn't a fan of magic but she could learn to like it, she's never been to a magic show and this would be her very first. She wasn't close to her brothers or anyone to be honest and she at least wanted to be close to Megan.

Meg pulled away from the hug and took her seat back, she drinks her smoothie. The bell rung again and she turned her head watching a girl around Logan age walk into with her little brother Kevin. When she found out her mother was pregnant again her and Derek weren't happy, but they grew to love him more than anything. They had vowed to protect him from anything in this world, and while Derek was off with Mason it was her job to protect him.

She watched them go up to the counter and talked to Logan, the little girl seemed to be into both of them. Her little brother Kevin was handsome too, even more so than Logan. His short brown hair was shaved on the side and do in a man bun. His eyes were different than Meg and Derek being green like their father's, he had his ears pierced with silver studs. She seen first hand how popular her brother was in the sixth grade, he had more than five girlfriends in the entire school year.

She didn't want that girl anywhere near her brother, she was probably trying to get with both of them and that wouldn't have been the first time that happened. A girl in the fifth grade almost ruined Kevin and Logan's friendship because she was dating both of them at the same time. And when they found out it was a huge fight, and it was up to Megan to save their friendship. She reminded them that they were just little kids and would have more girlfriends in the future and friendship it way more important than a relationship and they promised each other that they wouldn't let a girl get between them ever again,

"Hey Logan," Kevin said with a grin. "Can we get a strawberry mango smoothie".

The little girl smiled and attached herself to his arm, "awe Kev, you remembered my favorite flavor".

"Of course I did," he smiles planting a kiss on her cheek. He excused himself before going to the bathroom.

The little girl watched him leave before leaning towards the counter flipping her hair over her shoulder, she stares at Logan with a bright smile. "Hey Logan," she twirls her finger around her finger.

Meg narrowed her eyes at the little girl she knew it, that little tramp was trying to two time her little brother, not on her watch. She stood up off the chair and walked over towards the counter and smiles, "hey Logan can I get another berry smoothie".

"Sure Meg," he smiles moving over towards the blender.

Meg leans against the counter and glances over towards the little girl, "so you're dating my little brother Kevin? How long? And why haven't I met you yet?".

The little girl seemed a little caught off guard by the sudden appearance of this older and more beautiful girl, she now knew looks ran in the family. She moved away from the counter a bit, "umm yeah we've been dating for two weeks, I thought it was too early to meet the family".

Meg could tell the little girl was nervous, she nods her head slowly. "So two weeks, that's not a long time, have you two been friends for a long time?" she asked watching Logan make her smoothie. She was trying to dig out some information from this little girl, she couldn't have her breaking her little brother's heart.

"Here's your smoothie Janiya," Logan frown handing her the smoothie and leaving Kevin's on the counter and going back to finish Meg's smoothie.

The little girl named Janiya grabbed her smoothie with a small allowing her fingers to linger on Logan's for a little bit too long. She soon turns back to Meg, "we've been friends for five months".

Meg watches her actions, this girl was really going to get punched. She had to calm herself because she didn't want to hurt a little girl, who knew what she was doing, when she was alone with Logan. Kevin is her brother and she was always going to put her brother first, and she was going to protect him.

She turns towards Logan ignoring the little girl, "Logan what are you doing after work, maybe we can hangout?".

Logan handed her the smoothie with a huge grin, "we were all going to the amusement park later you can join us, I don't have a date".

Janiya's eyes widen a bit, "Logan she's a high schooler you really think she'll go with you".

"Logan and I have been friends since he was a baby and I was four," Meg said glancing over towards the middle schooler with a small smile. "I don't mind helping my friend out and going to the amusement park with him as his date". She grabs her smoothie and takes a sip.

Logan blushed a bit and rubs the back of his neck. He knew what Janiya was trying to do but he didn't like her in the kind of way and plus Kevin is his best friend and he would never make the same mistake twice, and plus Meg is his future wife. He might be younger now but when he is eighteen and she is twenty-four he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend and a few years after that his wife.

"I'll see you guys then," meg said waving towards them before leaving to her table where Sophia was waiting.

"Isn't she a little too old to be crushing on a sixth grader?" Janiya asked with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin said walking back over towards them, he has been watching the entire scene after he came back from the bathroom. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was trying to get with his best friend.

"Your sister having a weird crush on Logan," Janiya commented taking a sip of her smoothie.

Kevin picked up his smoothie from the counter and shrugs his shoulders, "that's his future girlfriend, and later on future wife, plus my older sister so don't talk about her". He can't stand anybody talking about his sister or his best friend.

* * *

Andrew and his wife Vivian decided to move to Atlantis to live closer to his sister, he had lived too far away from her his entire life due to their mother. When she got a divorce from their father she took him and Aiden and moved far away from them, she was cheating on their father with her boss and when the divorce was finalized she moves in with him. They weren't far away where they couldn't visit but when their father moved to Spain they really couldn't keep in touch. He didn't even want to move in with his mother he wanted to stay with his father and sister and he knew Aiden didn't want to bit with their mother either.

He met his wife in middle school, the two immediately clicked having a lot in common especially with the divorced parents. However she was living with her father and she loved him, he guess she was lucky. He wished he lived with his father, but maybe if he did he wouldn't have met his wife. They would spend so much time together, anything to keep away from his mother and her annoying boss. He would get into so many fights with him. He remembered them all so clearly.

" _Fuck you!," Andrew yelled at his mother's new husband. "You aren't my father"._

 _The man scoffed, "at least I'm around"._

 _This only made Andrew even more mad, he punched a hole in the wall. "Don't you dare talk about my father like that, the only reason he isn't here is because of that stupid bitch you married, she took us away from him and my little sister, I don't want you or her at my wedding and I'm taking Aiden with me tonight". He left the kitchen telling her younger brother to pack his bags because he was leaving with him tonight._

That was the last time he talked to his mother and his mother ungrateful husband. He didn't want anything to do with him, and after that day he got full custody of his brother and kept him away from his mother it wasn't like she wanted them anyway. He promised himself he would never cheat on his wife and have his children grow up like him and his siblings. He loves his children to death.

The house that he moved into was just across the street from his sister's, he lives there with their younger brother Aiden who was attending college, his wife in three children. His house was a six bedroom and two bathroom, everyone had their own room. Aiden was staying with them until he graduated college, he had saved up his part timing money for an apartment and he had jobs lined up for himself.

Everything was working out for them, Andrew worked as a businessman and had to take trips for weeks or sometimes even months, but he made sure to always Skype his children and call them before bed. He didn't want to end up like his mother and he didn't want his children hating him. So he did everything in his power to be apart of his children's life even when he is halfway across the world.

He made sure to help them with homework or give his sons the talk since they were at that age to have the talk. He left his wife to give their daughter the talk, it wasn't that he was embarrassed and didn't want to it was just his wife is better at talking about girl things than he was. He made sure to kept his family close and would even take them on trips when there weren't any school days.

Now that he was closer to his sister he could have family vacation with the entire family, minus their dad who still lived in Spain and their mother who is now divorced again with two more children who are their half siblings and she was taking care of them alone. They didn't want anything to do with their mother and hoped she regretted her decision, because her husband ended up cheating on her, once a cheater always a cheater and she got what she deserved.

"Good afternoon," Andrew greeted his wife and two children as he walked down the stairs leading to the kitchen. He just go home at four in the morning and slept until then, he glanced around to only find Benjamin and Joshua at the table. "Where is Sophia?".

Joshua grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth, "she went to the java lava".

"Ew, that's just gross," Benjamin comment on the fact that he ate bacon. "I'm surrounded by a bunch of meat eaters," he sighed biting into his kelp salad.

"If you don't like it eat alone in your room," Joshua said waving a piece of bacon in his brother's face.

"Josh, leave Ben alone," Andrew glared at his son before taking his seat across from him.

Vivian smiled and kissed her husband's cheek putting the plate down in front of him. "Breakfast in the afternoon," she rolled her eyes and took a seat beside him and sipped her coffee.

Joshua snickers and bit into the bacon, "so how was your trip dad?".

"Yeah, did you bring us something back from Japan!".

Andrew nods his head, leave it up to his son Benjamin to only think about presents. "The trip was alright didn't really go there for sight seeing, went there for work, and Benny I got you guys something, but they don't come in until tomorrow morning".

"You really need to stop spoiling these kids," Vivian told her husband, she put her cup down on the table. "They have a closet filled with toys that you got them over the years".

"Kid toys," Joshua mumbled.

"Toys we can give to the orphanage over Christmas," Benjamin said with a smile finishing off his food.

Andrew nods his head with a smirk, "that's a great idea, we can give the toys away, they aren't babies anymore and we aren't having anymore kids, I mean unless you want to have more".

"Ew dad, we are still at the table," Benjamin stood up and puts his plate in the sink leaving, Joshua following after him.

Benjamin had grown up to be the geek/dork of the family, he was into all of the geeky/dorky things. He had anime, star wars, star trek, and superhero posters all over his walls. He collects things like manga, comic books, and even action figures. He loved everything that he had and was excited when his dad went to Japan for his trip, that just meant he could get newly released mangas and anime on DVD.

He walked into his room, the light shining through the window, his room was every geeks/dorks dream. He had a ton of bookshelves in his room. His room was huge it could fit an entire library, which it kind of did. He didn't have a TV, he played all of his game on his PC. Even though he was a geek/dork in was into training.

He didn't look like someone who was into geeky/dorky type things. He was a very handsome young man, with dark brown curly hair. His dark blue eyes covered with circle lenses glasses. He had a slim body due to training, he was on his school's swim team, he joined during ninth grade and now he was in tenth. He was kind of popular in his school, being well known but only hung out with a few students. He only chilled with his swim team.

Joshua was the complete opposite of his brother, he wasn't into any of them things besides anime, he loved anime. He was mostly into sport like baseball, football, and hockey. His room was filled with half naked girls on his wall and someone of his favorite baseball, football, and hockey players. His room was like any other teenage boys room, though he kept his room cleaned because he hated when it was a mess. He didn't want a messy room and having his girlfriends over or something.

His room was the same size as his brothers, but it had more open space since he didn't have any bookshelves. He had a TV and many game systems, he wasn't a PC gamer and most of his friends had game systems and he played online with them. He didn't really collect things and when his father came back from trips his normally just got him a shirt or an autograph from a famous sports player.

Joshua is known as a popular boy in their high school, he was a year higher than Benjamin. He is well known around the school and only hung out with the jocks and cheerleaders, though he didn't let any of them bully his brother. He made sure to tell them to leave him alone, he didn't have to worry about his little sister since she was basically one of them and on the cheer squad, though he knew how the girls could be. He didn't have to worry about her because of his cousin Megan, he knew she would take care of his little sister, they might not be close but family come first. He learned that back in middle school when his brother was getting picked on. Family comes first and he didn't mind fighting a few of his friend's over his brother or sister.

Joshua walked into his brother's room and sat down on his bed, "so, how are finals going for you?".

"They are going fine, I'm already passing all of my classes with A's," Benjamin sat down at his computer.

Joshua is proud of his brother, he was the smartest out of all of them, but that didn't mean his was dumb he was passing his classes with A's and B's. It was great that he was smart because he got to tutor some of the cheerleaders. And he did a little more than studying, now that he thought about it he never seen Benjamin with a girlfriend or any girl.

"So any girls that you're interested in?".

Benjamin glanced over at his brother at his sudden question. "Umm no," he turned back to his computer.

"Any boys?".

Benjamin stopped his actions and pushed away from his computer turning his chair around, "what is this about Josh?".

"So that's a yes," Josh said with a smirk. "Dude, you're my brother and I don't care if you like boys or girls this is 2028 nobody gives a fuck," he rolls more onto his bed.

"Shut up," Benjamin blushes looking away. There was a boy that he was into, he was a part of his swim team and his name is Keith Lockwood. He is the captain of the swim team and he was freaking handsome. He just didn't want to talk about this with Joshua, he knew how much he was into girls.

Plus the boy he was crushing on had a girlfriend and probably never thought about having a boyfriend. And he was Derek's boyfriend's brother and he didn't want to get into that, he turns back around.

"I'm being serious Benny, you're my little brother and I will support you no matter what," Joshua walks over towards him patting his head, he smiles down at him before leaving the room.

* * *

Over the past ten years Dil and Evie's relationship has been growing stronger than ever. The two did everything together and even made sure that they did everything they could to their family, after the Ariel thing everything started to change for them two. It made them realized that not everyone is promised tomorrow and that they had to love like no tomorrow.

Dil knew he could never let Evie get away again, he was happy with his family. When she was pregnant with Kevin and they had to tell his parents it was the hardest thing to do, they were both nineteen and already had two children. They were young and made so many mistakes. They both graduated college getting the job of their dreams. Evie had become a doctor and Dil was working on owning his own construction company, and things were going smoothly for them.

Their children were growing up too fast for them, the twins were already fourteen and their youngest kevin was already ten years old. He remembers when they were just little kids running around the house asking them for help. Now they were pre-teens and teens asking them to give them some privacy, he loved it either way. Him and Evie were now twenty-nine years old and were the best parents in the world. Though Evie is thinking about having more children, they were still young and could pop out more children of they wanted.

Kevin was already ten and another baby wouldn't be a bad idea, once Dil finished building up his company they could have another baby.

He was happily married to the love of his life Evie, the two married four years ago. It was a beautiful wedding held in Hawaii with all their friends paid for by his parents and Evie's father. Her mother wasn't invited to the wedding because she hated her. He met her mother once and it didn't go well, all she did was complain about her Evie ruined her life with having children at a young age, he didn't mean to get so upset but he did. How could a mother talk so much shit about their daughter, he told her off and left with Evie following behind him.

Dil never hated someone before like he hated Evie's mother, it made him realize how lucky he was to have a mother like his own. She supported everything he did even after finding out about his children. She even watched them until the graduated college, his children were old enough to watch themselves and their brother when they were at work.

He has a huge bond with his children, when Derek came out to him as gay he supported him, he made sure to let him know that being gay was fine. Even though he wasn't gay himself he talked to his son about his boyfriends. The only one he liked is Mason, he was happy when the two of them started dating. Mason was just the sweetest boy in the world, he held Derek together. Derek is the type to do things without thinking and that's when Mason came in, he made sure he did something with reason. He was healthy for him and they've been dating for three years.

Megan hadn't come to him for relationship advice, she seemed to be on her own. He learned that she loved to be independent and didn't want to rely on some boy to keep her happy and he was proud of her for that.

Kevin was a different story, that little player came home with a new girlfriend every two months, he was still pretty young and was in the sixth grade. Dil knew he wouldn't get into a really relationship until he hit high school so he wasn't worried about him. He was simply worried about him getting good grade and passing his middle school years with grade like his when he was younger, his grades were amazing. However, his grades were only that good because of Evie she made sure he had good grades.

Dil knew that he had to protect his family, he didn't want another Ariel type thing to happen, and this time he was going to make sure nothing like that happens again.

Dil walked over towards his desk and dropped down a ton of folders, it was his lunch break and he couldn't wait to beat down the lunch his wife packed for him. He sat down at his desk and cleared a space taking out his lunch. He pulled out his sandwich and bit into it before his office door opened, his business partner and long time friend walked inside.

"Having a good lunch Dil?".

"I didn't even start lunch yet," he said showing his friend his sandwich. "What do you want Cameron".

Cameron walked over towards the chair in front of the desk and took a seat. "Nothing, can't eat lunch because Rosie forgot to pack it, she's been too busy with the baby I always come last".

Dil couldn't help but laugh, that was the price that came along with having a baby, the baby got the wife's attention. He give his friend half of his sandwich, he was in his place before, when little Kevin was born he was thrown to the bottom of the list and it was stressful for him as well.

"Thanks," he said taking a bit of the sandwich. "So, Lila said her first word yesterday and can you guess what it was?".

"Was it Dada?".

A huge smile spread across Cameron's face, "yes when I heard it my heart busted, I never knew having a baby could make you feel all warm inside".

"I understand what you mean, the moment I held Kevin in my arms after his birth my heart felt all warm and tingly, having a children could really change your world and then when you hear their first word it's just so freaking amazing," Dil sighed happily grabbing his water and drinking it.

Cameron shook his head slowly, "now I know how my parents felt when it came to me, they showed me videos of my childhood and man wasn't I loved".

Dil nodded his head in agreement.

"So how's the wife? Rosie has been meaning to go over there and spend time with her but Lila had a cold last week so she couldn't visit".

"She's good, she was sad that they couldn't come but she understood why, but now that you guys have Lila she's been having baby fever wanting another one," Dil put his cup down. "I told her we could have another baby after the company starts doing better, we already have three kids and she wants four".

"But don't twins and triplets run in her family, what if you have twins or triplets, then you'll have five or six kids," Cameron chuckled finishing the sandwich.

Dil's face drained of all color, that's a really big family. He didn't even know how Evie handled twins on her own that most have been hard. He could barely handle Kevin when he was a baby, he had to wake up in the middle of the night on the days he had school and take care of the crying baby, he barely passed any of his classes. And when they didn't have anyone to watch them he took Kevin to classes while she took Meg and Derek.

"I won't be able to do it, I could barely handle Kevin," Dil mumbled with his face in his hands.

"I know what you mean, Lila is a handful, she loves to cry all day and when I'm off of work Rosie is going to work and I'm left to watch her, the only time I have a break is when she is sleep and that little cutie doesn't sleep for long," Cameron sighs.

Dil rolls his eyes, "the crying is the worst I can deal with anything but crying, and you know changing diapers aren't that bad, they made it seem like it on television".

"I agree, they make TV dad's seem real clueless," cameron chuckles a bit. "The thing I think is the worst is when they puke on you, Lila does that all the time and then she laughs".

Dil laughs shaking his head, Lila was the most adorable little girl ever. She had gotten her looks from both Cameron and Rosie, she had big adorable green eyes. She didn't have a head full of her but she had a little and it was dark brown. He treated her like his niece and was her godfather.

"Children sure are a handful," Dil smiles softly. He glances at the time lunch was over. "Did you get the contract from the mayor are was getting the new project? This could really help out the company".

Cameron nodded his head, "I got the contract, but I can't believe they are destroying the drive in movie remember when we use to bring the girls there in freshman year to watch movies".

Dil laughed, "how could I forget we had to sneak them in through the trunk because we didn't have enough for tickets at the time, them were the days Evie use to hate having to stay back there".

He couldn't believe the place was going to be knocked down and turned into something different, they should have one last movie for old time. He grabbed the files off his desk and started to organize them into the filing cabinets. He hated when his office was a mess and needed to clean things up before the end of the day.

At the end of his work shift he came home to a loud house, Meg was in her room blasting music, he could believe he allowed her room to be the basement. It was something she wanted even though they had to do laundry down there. He knocked hard on her door telling her to turn it down. He tossed his briefcase on the couch and loosened his tie. Kevin was in the living room talking to his friend on the game system, making videos for YouTube, something that's been around for years. He didn't know if Derek was home or if he was at Mason's house.

"Welcome home," Evie walked into the living room and gives her husband a kiss on the cheeks. "How was work?".

Dil took off his tie and tossed it on the couch, "work was okay today, didn't have much to do but we finally got that contract and can get to working on the construction next month".

He pulled his wife close to his body and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He missed her all day, he woke up at five in the morning when she was still sleeping. He's been gone all day and she was at home alone because the children had to go to school at seven in the morning and she didn't have to go to work this week. Her and Rosie worked the same job just different hours.

"I miss you so much," he puts his face on her neck.

Kevin glanced at his parents in their little moment and gagged. "Can you guys get a room or what?".

Dil picked up the pillow from the couch and through it at him. He pulled Evie into the kitchen to get some alone time only to find Derek at the table with his phone in his hand face timing his boyfriend.

"Mom! Dad! Kevin and I are leaving!".

Dil pulled away from his wife and looked back into the living room to see Meg and Kevin heading towards the door, "where are you two going?".

"To the amusement park," Meg answered.

Derek stood up from the chair, "I'm going too, Mason is coming to pick us now".

"Wait, does this mean we'll have the house to ourselves?".

"That's exactly what it means dad," Derek said hanging up the phone. "Have fun kids," he teased his parents walking outside to wait for Mason along with his siblings,

Dil chuckled and pulled his wife close again, "he said have fun".

Evie giggles and jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist, "let's go have fun than".

"You don't have to tell me twice," Dil said holding her up and running up the stairs to their bedroom, the kids were out and he had at least an hour or two to spend with his lovely wife alone.

* * *

Tommy and April started to reconnect after meeting again in the supermarket, it started off with them just being friends. Then he had enough courage to ask her on a date, April said it was the cutest date she has been on. He didn't really want a relationship after the one with Mitchell failed and he started to have trust issues but April had changed that for him. She didn't hound him about his whereabouts and allowed him to go out with his friends. After five months of dating he had introduced her to his parents. They loved her almost immediately and he knew why. She was just the perfect girlfriend in his and everybody's eyes.

He couldn't help but feel amazing whenever she was around, the two of them have been dating for five years before getting married. She is currently pregnant with his first child. He always thought that he was be spending the rest of his life with Mitchell and she'll have his first child but he was happy and glad that he was spending the rest of his life with April.

When he first found out that she was pregnant with his baby he was the happiest person in the world, he told his parents first and then his brother and little sister Starr who dumped Ezra and was now dating Evie's little brother Aiden. Everyone was happy for him because he was finally getting his happy ending.

After college Tommy got a job as a film director, the films he made in high school and college help him get recognized for his work. He does work for small production for now bit hopes to make it bigger in the near future. His beautiful wife works for a fashion company and is currently on marenty leave. They had everything set for the new baby to come along, which is happening in a few months and they were prepared for anything.

"Take a deep breath," the teacher said.

They were both in parents class, Tommy was having a hard time. It is to be expected since this was going to be his very first baby. The teacher was helping him to breath better since he started to hyperventilate.

April couldn't help but laugh at her husband putting her hand on her belly, "baby changing a diaper isn't that hard, you'll have to change Malcolm's diaper when he is born".

Tommy took a deep breath slowly nodding his head. He took the baby doll and letter it up, now that he thought about it them parenting classes in high school didn't seem dumb now he should've taken them. He grabbed a wipe and started to change the fake babies diaper.

"Good job Tommy," the teacher said patting his back before going back to the front of the class. "Now it's important to change your child's diaper or they'll get a bad rash and you don't want that".

"Honey, you're actually doing a great job," she kisses his cheek looking down at the fake baby. "I took parenting classes in high school and I forgot everything I learned".

"In high school I thought parenting classes were dumb," he confessed picking up the fake baby and holding it against his chest. He had to get advice from his little brother about babies, he always thought he would be the first one to have a child, but his brother already had three and Evie wanted more.

One child is enough for him, he didn't want anymore. Him and April already had a talk about this and they both agreed one child is enough. They both had jobs where they will be super busy and they won't be able to take care of more children in the future. And april said she'll spoil their son rotten but teach him that not everything could be handed to him like anything.

"Let's hope Malcolm isn't a handful," April said watching her husband handle the fake baby with care. "You're going to be an amazing father and Malcolm is going to live you more than everything in the whole world".

"I hope so," Tommy chuckles bouncing the baby gentle listening to the teacher's instructions.

After the parenting classes Tommy was exhausted, but he promised his parents that he'd bring April over the house before heading home. His parents were in love with her, they loved to spend time with her and Evie. He knocked on the door and waited for his parents to open the door.

"April and Tommy come inside," Didi said with a sweet smile allowing them inside.

His mother and father have grown older over the years and he has been scared to leave them home alone, he was thinking about having them move in with him. It's sad to think about but his parents could pass away at anytime and he didn't want to have any regrets. He loved his parents deeply and wanted to be closer to them, his new house that he had could fit them and he didn't mind moving them in with him.

Didi walked into the kitchen with April following close behind her, "how was the parenting class?".

"It was a great mom, Tommy finally managed to change the babies diaper after having a panic attack," she took a seat at the table.

Didi went to get April a cup of water but Tommy stopped her, "I got it, mom".

"Thank you," Didi smiled and took a seat beside April. "Was it that serious?".

April laughs softly, "it wasn't that serious but you know how your son can get".

Tommy rolled his eyes and poured his wife a cup of water, he puts it down at the table and watched his mother and wife talk about a bunch of things. This is what life was huh? He was all grown up and was having a child of his own. He couldn't help bit wonder if his child was going to have friends like his and go on his own adventures like he did as a child.

* * *

 **End note:** This turned out longer than expected to I will have this split in two chapters, this got finished later than I wanted, but I'm happy to have this up now. I still haven't figured out the summary so I'm hoping to have one up before the next update. I don't know if all my chapters will be long like this, but I'll try to make them long. I still have a ton of other people's life to introduce before I can go along with the story. The next chapter should be this long or a little longer. I'm going to take a two day break before I even start writing it. It's ten years later everyone is either married or having children. I still have Lil, Chuckie, Kimi, and etc to introduce so please be patient, if I didn't get someone's character this chapter they will surely appear in the next chapter. I'm going to rest.


	2. Back At It Again Part 2

**Note:** I got so much support on the first chapter, it motivates me to write the chapters twice as fast than the last chapter. I was kind of nervous putting out the first chapter because I didn't know how people would like it. I'm hoping to get this out a week ahead of the first chapter. I want to say something before I move onto the story, if this chapter turns out longer than expected I will have to split it again and I don't really want to do that, but I don't want to have super long chapters. Even though I think some people want that?. So please enjoy this chapter.

 ****** Changed T to M ******

' **Spanish'**

* * *

 **Prologue:** Back At It Again Part 2

* * *

 ** **Atlantis City. June 2nd, 2028. 10 Years Later.****

After the birth of Logan, Lil's and Chuckie's relationship has been on the rocks, it was hard for them to take care of a baby and it just lead them to fighting and Chuckie coming home late after staying at work overtime to avoid more fight. It was hard on Lil because she was running on little to no sleep and she didn't have Chuckie there to help her with Logan and this only caused their relationship to drift apart more than before. She packed up her bags one night and left with Logan going to her brother's apartment for a little over two months. Her and Chuckie have been together for the longest and she didn't know if they could save their relationship but they both weren't trying.

She thought it over and realized that she didn't want to put Logan through this, he was just a baby and he had to witness his parents falling apart. She was in love with Chuckie he was everything she wanted and needed and she wanted to stop the fighting. She wasn't going to raise a baby in this type of environment, it was unhealthy. So she scheduled an appointment with a therapist to work their relationship out and it help. They were both stressed out about being sudden parents and have been taking it out on each other, and they managed to save their relationship before it was officially destroyed.

After that they decided to take things slow and worry about getting married, because before Logan was born Chuckie had asked Lil to marry him. So, when Logan was two years old they had gotten married with all of their family and friends around. Chuckie had Tommy as his best man and Lil had Evie as her Maid of honor, she would have asked Kimi but the two were in good terms after the fight they had in the java lava the day Chuckie proposed to her. It was disrespectful and she ended their friendship right then and there and she wanted nothing to do with her and she didn't regret her decision,

The wedding was beautiful, it was something simple in her parents backyard but it was amazing. They had gotten doves to release after the wedding and everything was perfect, it was one day where everyone was happy and no one was fighting. They let Logan cut the wedding cut with their help, and it was the cutest thing in the world. Tommy insisted on filming the entire wedding, now they had a type to watch their wedding video on their anniversary,

Things worked out for them, after college Lil had got a job as a hairstylist and opened her own salon next door to the java lava. Chuckie took over the java lava from his father and Betty allowing them to retire and not work anymore. Their lives were back on track and they had Logan to add to that enjoyment.

Lil watched her son grow into a young man, he was only ten but he is independent. He decided he wanted to work at the java lava to get his own money, plus helping around the house. She thought it was strange because at his age she didn't want to do anything but play soccer. And when he got in soccer she was the happiest mother in the world, she took him to all his soccer games and watched him win his games, she couldn't have been more proud. It seemed like he was taking after her more than he was his father. He wasn't really into science or math, but he did have amazing grades.

Over the years of him growing up his one and only best friend has been Kevin, Evie and Dil's youngest. The two of them did everything together and Lil couldn't help but think of them two like Chuckie and Tommy, attached at the hip. The two of them even went to summer camp together, every years and this year wasn't any different. All of the children were off to summer camp this year either as a camper or a counselor. Though they didn't play the same sports, Logan is on a soccer team and Kevin is on a baseball team, they went to each other's game when they didn't overlap and after their games they both hit up the java lava for celebration,

Lil is a well rounded mother, she worked hard to take care of Logan, they weren't the riches parents but they made sure he had clothes on his back and shoes on his feet. She and Chuckie did everything for him and since he is the only child it wasn't hard to do all of them things. She is like a mother bear, she'll chew out anyone who dares to hurt her little Logan cub. Like this little boy on his soccer team, he was picking on her little Logan cub, she had a long talk with him and his mother. She wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt him or pick on him.

Now that Logan was ten and in the sixth grade that meant girlfriends and she wasn't prepared for that. The first girl he brought home was a little strange and a thief needless to say she wasn't invited over anymore. The next girl he brought over was a little Gothic girl who drained all the energy out of the room, the last girl he brought home was two timing him with his best friend. After her he said he was just going to wait until he was eighteen and ask Megan to be his girlfriend. Lil thought it was cute that he had a crush on Megan, she was a cute girl, and four years weren't that bad. If he waited until he was eighteen she wouldn't mind them having a relationship.

Lil sat down at the table and read over the sign up paper for summer camp, she paid so much to allow him to go to this camp. She couldn't but wonder what they did during summer camp, she remembered going to summer camp in high school but as a counselor since she needed a job, they did some fun things. She signed the paper and put it in the envelop with the money, she had to remember to mail this tomorrow. She put it on the counter before grabbing her keys and leaving for work. Logan and Chuckie were at work at the java lava.

She already knew today was going to be a busy day, she had so many appointments and she didn't have many people working for her, maybe four or five and one of them being Kimi. The two of them were friends but she didn't mix personal life with business and she had to be the bigger person and hire her. And she was Chuckie's half sister so that also helped her get the job. She walked into the salon and greeted her workers.

"Girl, did you sign the summer camp paper?" One of her workers asked.

Lil placed her bag down on the counter, "I sure did Logan is out of here this summer". She called the next person to her chair and started to work on her hair.

"Same, Mark has been bugging me about signing them damn papers".

Lil laughed, she looks over towards her walker, her name was Londa. She was a short girl with long black hair down her back, with a tan obey hat on. She was in her early twenties and her son Mark was around five years old. Londa is a little Latina girl with a loud mouth disrespect her or her child and she's going to fight,

"With him gone, that means me and my man can get it on," Londa laughs twerking her butt while flat ironing her clients hair.

Lil shook her head, she hired the most interesting people. Most of them are young parents who only managed to finished high school, she trained them before she opened her store and she loved them all even though they're crazy as hell,

"With Logan gone I can finally have some time to relax," Lil said dying her clients her a purple and pink color.

"When was the last time you and your man done something together? You're both only in your early thirties," Peggy another workers said. Peggy is an native American and African American mix, she had shoulder length dark brown hair done up in cornrows. "I say when Logan leaves go on a romantic date or something".

Lil wished she could, her and Chuckie haven't been on a date in years. They were both still so young she doesn't know why they stopped going on date or just having night for themselves. It been awhile since they had sex maybe a year or two and she missed that a lot. Maybe she should plan something with Logan off to summer camp, they do need time for themselves, instead of him going off to his friends house after work and just chilling with them while she just slept in bed. She didn't want to seem like them old couple that's been together for so long and stopped learning how to have fun.

"You're both right," Lil said with a huge smile, she set the timer and walked over to the next chair calling in the next client. "I'm going to plan something for when Logan is gone, he'll be gone for three months".

She could use them three months to bring sparks back into her relationship, no more sleeping by nine o'clock at night and leaving Chuckie to have to hang out with his friends. She was going to make sure he is treated like a freaking king for them three months. She brought her client to the back to wash her hair.

Her and Chuckie have been married for eight years, but they've been together for eighteen years. They relationship was starting to get dull and she wanted to bring sex back into their relationship, she couldn't have anymore children so they didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant again. And if they wanted more children they could always adopt, but they were perfectly fine with just having Logan and he never mentioned wanting to have a little brother or sister.

She poured shampoo into her hair and started to massage her head. She normally started conversation with her clients but her mind was on something else. She wanted them to feel comfortable and enjoy their time at her salon.

The door to the salon opened and Chuckie stepped inside with a bag in his hand, he always went out to get his wife's lunch a few minutes before the lunch break. He walked over towards the counter and puts it down near her things.

"Hey Chuckie," Peggy and Londa greeted him.

Chuckie waves towards them with a small smile, "Hello Peggy and Londa". He glances over towards his sister who was busy working on her clients hair. He looks back at the other two, "can you let Lil know I dropped off her food?".

"Will do Chuck," Londa said with a smile as he left the salon, she turns towards Peggy. "Lil is lucky to have a man like him, my boyfriend won't even deliver me lunch, I have to deliver it to his lazy ass".

Peggy laughs.

Lil returned from the back with the client and brings the other back to wash out the dye.

Peggy went to the other client and put rollers in her hair and sitting her underneath the dryer. She grabs the phone and started to order everyone lunch from their usual place, " _any other day I would call you would say, baby's how's your day but today it ain't the say"._

Londa shakes her head to Peggy's singing. She finished her clients her and heads towards the cash register. "I can't even deal with your singing right now," she hands the lady her change.

* * *

Phil decided to give Kimi another chance, after their first break up he didn't want anything to do with her, but he did miss her a lot. He was kind of hesitant to ask her out again because his sister and her weren't on speaking terms and she almost wasn't invited to her wedding, a year after the wedding he asked her to a date and it actually went really well. The two connected again on both an emotional and physical level. They had broke up during the summer before his left to college to pursue his dream which he achieved. He had become a chef like he always wanted, after college he had to work at many different restaurants before he opened his owns, it helped him gain experience.

After the break up with Phil, Kimi was so depressed. She knew it was her fault because she didn't support him chasing his dreams. It was just their colleges were just too far away from each other and she didn't trust him. What if he meant another girl? What if he fell in love with her and left her alone. It was hard, the break up. However, she knew it was something he had to do to pursue his dream and she was just being selfish trying to keep him from his dream. Like she predicted her did meet a girl and he even took her home to meet his parents, they date until the last year of college, they both weren't right for each other,

When he came home after graduating, she knew she had to move fast if she wanted him back, but by that time she was on bad terms with his twin and they couldn't really hang out that much. Though they didn't stop her from trying to get back with him, she knew he still had feelings for her but he was just holding them back because family comes first to him and she understood that. It wasn't until after Lil and Chuckie's wedding he finally asked her out on a date and she immediately said yes.

The date was so sweet, it was on top of the roof of his brand new house he brought that year, it had an amazing view of the stars in the sky. He laid out a blanket on the floor with a bunch of pillows surrounding them, it was beautiful especially with the candle light. He even cooked their dinner which was freaking delicious. She loved every moment of it and she knew this time she couldn't let this man go, she has to hold on tight to him.

After dating for a year that's when she moved in with him and they took their relationship to the next level. Now they've been dating for seven years and all she is waiting for is a ring, she wants to marry him.. She's been trying to get her and Lil's friendship back but she wasn't budging. She feel terrible about the fight but it happened so long ago when they were in college she just wished she could drop it and they could go back to being best friends. She hated that she replaced her with Evie.

What was so great about Evie? She's a nobody who stole her best friend. She hated her so much but everyone seemed to love her even after to break Dil's heart. The shit that happened ten years ago was crazy, but she thought she deserved all of it. She had a plan to get a ring and win Lillian's friendship back, but right now she just wanted a ring.

It was around lunchtime when she went home, she knew Phil didn't go to the restaurant today and was taking a break. If she remembered correctly he just came home from the gym a half an hour ago and was now resting on the couch. Phil's lifestyle had changed since going to college, he changed his eating habits and worked out at least three to four times a week. She was amazed to see him when he returned from college, not only has he gotten fit he had grown taller than her is was crazy. He looked wildly handsome.

She opened the door to the house and removed her shoes before walking inside, like she predicted Phil was on the couch with a water bottle in his hands watching the food network channel. He looked so handsome with his hair dripping from his shower he took. She moved more into the living room catching his attention.

"Hey babe," he smiles towards her taking a sip of his water. "How was work?".

Kimi shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on the couch beside him, "it was just like any other day, Londa talk about her son, Peggy sang songs and Lil did hair."

Phil pulled her closer to him and ran his fingers through her hair, he was been with her for so long he just got use to playing with her hair. When he realized how much she loved it he made it his duty to play with her hair at least twice a day.

He knew that she wanted to get on good terms with Lil again, but he knew how stubborn his sister could be. She wasn't best friends with Kimi anymore and moved on to find another best friend and it happened to be Dil's wife. He knew that Kimi didn't like her but Evie was an amazing friend and she did a lot to help him when he opened his restaurant, she invested some money in him and he is forever thankful for that.

He glances at his girlfriend and frowns, she could be stubborn too. He knew she was dropping hints for a ring but he just was ready to get married. Did he have to get married to let Kimi know he loved and cared for her. So what if all their friend's were married, most marriages ended in a divorce and he didn't want to be divorced. He knew how Kimi can get when she set her mind on something and that was something he didn't like about her.

Kimi grabbed the remote and changed the channel, "how was your workout?".

"It went really well today, I even got more students to train," he said with a huge smile, when he wasn't at the restaurant he was a personal trainer on the side. He knew his girlfriend didn't like him training females but money was money and he wasn't going to let her jealousy ruin his jobs.

"Males or females?" Kimi asked flipping through the channels.

Phil rolled his eyes, he moved away from her and leaned forward putting the water bottle on the table. "One male and two females," he said not looking at her, he knew she was staring at him.

Kimi tossed the remote on the table, "really Phil? What did I tell you about accepting female students? All they want to do it get close and personal with you and touch all over your body".

"Kimi, you're just being really paranoid," Phil rolled his eyes standing up from the couch, the girls he trained were younger than him by eight to nine years. They probably didn't even want someone his age, he was thirty years old and they were in their early twenties.

He knew he didn't want them because he had a beautiful girl, though she was kind of a psycho he loved her more than anything and she had to trust that he wouldn't cheat on her. He never even thought about it before, but since she brought it up almost every day he couldn't stop thinking about it. When he returns home late from work.

" _Why are you so late? Were you cheating on me?"._

When he returned home from training his students at the gym.

" _You're a little too sweaty today, did you cheat on me?"._

He just couldn't escape her forever accusing and if he was cheating would he even tell her? He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stared down at a text he received from one of his students. He knew he should've deleted the text, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

 _From Marie Lockwood: Maybe we can do more training in private ;) here's my address 1** Jud** Street._

Maria Lockwood is a beautiful girl in her early twenties, she was one of his newer students, she flirted with him all the time but he always told her he had a girlfriend, but she didn't care. He couldn't lie to himself, he thought she had an amazing body but he loves Kimi and would never cheat on her. Was he trying to convince her or himself?

His brown eyes read the text over and over again, maybe she really wanted to do training. She probably sent winky faces to all of her friends. Who was he kidding he knew exactly wanted she wanted. He ran his fingers through his brown hair and bit down on his bottom lip exiting the text, he tried to delete it again but he couldn't. He just decided to text her back,

 _To Marie Lockwood: I'll be over in ten._

Phil glances back into the living room where his girlfriend sat on the couch, was he really about to do this. He looked back at the text regretting it immediately. He sighs softly and waited for a text back, which he got a second later.

 _From Marie Lockwood: I'll be waiting Mr. Trainer ;)_

He took a deep breath before locking his phone and turning around. "I'm going out," he said walking past her grabbing his keys and leaving. He didn't give Kimi enough time to question where he was going, he hopped in his car and started it up. He sat in the driveway for about two minutes before taking off towards Marie's house,

When he got to the house or more like mansion he couldn't look away, it was breathtaking, he drove up to the open gate and stopped. He couldn't believe he was really going to do this. He drove up the driveway to park his car.

Mason was coming up the driveway walking home from the library when he noticed Phil driving past him up to the house. "What is Mr. Phil doing here?" he asked himself as he stopped walking to watch him carefully, he seen him walk up to the stairs and knock on the door a few times before it pulled open, his sister opened the door wearing nothing but a robe, she pulled him into a kiss which he returned and they went into the house.

He couldn't believe his eyes, Phil was cheating on Kimi with his sister? He knew a secret. It would be his sister, she's a freaking slut and she tried to get Derek in her bed, he was happy that he was gay and not bisexual. However, he trusted Derek. He ran up towards the house and ran inside taking one last look at Phil's car before shutting the door and going into his room to face time his boyfriend, he had to tell him about this.

* * *

After Zason woke up from his coma Aaron had been extra careful around him. He didn't want him falling into another coma, he wouldn't be able to deal with that. He was so happy that he didn't lose his memory and remembered him. Their life moved on after that and Aaron stopped doing illegal things like selling guns on the black market and starting fights with random strangers at bars or clubs, he settled down with his husband and they adopted two babies Heather and Hunter.

They had to move into a bigger apartment to be able to adopt them, the apartment they moved in wasn't too far away from Evie's house. They decided to stay close to them since Aaron and her were close friends, and because of that Zason and Dil had become close friends as well.

They watched Heather and Hunter grow up, Heather is a beautiful young lady with long black hair tied in a ponytail and pretty blue eyes. She was a little spoiled princess and that was mostly Aaron's fault because he just gave her everything his parents didn't. She was his little princess and he doesn't regret spoiling her rotten. She is really close with Kevin and Logan, they had their own little group that included Hunter and Kevin's new girlfriend Janiya.

Hunter is a handsome young man with short shaggy black hair with blue eyes a little darker than his sister's. He didn't like to be spoiled and appreciated everything his dad's did for him. Even though he didn't like to be spoiled they still spoiled them, especially for Christmas and his grandmother Zason's mother gave him so many things when she visited whether it be money or clothes. And his uncle Blaine - Aaron's brother just gave him and his sister money.

This summer Heather and Hunter have been bugging their parents to allow them to go the summer camp, they didn't want to go before, but the way Kevin and Logan talked about summer camp made them went to go really bad,

Aaron was on board about the idea, it would give him and Zason three months to themselves and it gave his children some time with their friends. Normally when Kevin and Logan was at camp they took family vacations around the world for summer, but that cost a lot of money and if they didn't have to spend any money this summer that'll be great.

Hunter has always been into camping, maybe they will learn a lot about camping in summer camp, they'll probably learn how to fish or how to swim. It was all exciting to him. Heather only wanted to go because she was in love with Kevin and to get sometime with him alone with be amazing, she just had to kick Janiya out the picture and she will have him to herself.

Heather was just like another Angelica, spoiled down to the bone always getting what she wanted and she wanted Kevin. She tried giving him hints he was either oblivious or ignoring her completely, it definitely had to be the first one. By the end of the summer Kevin Lewis was going to be her boyfriend and Janiya whatever was going to be out of the picture and in seventh grade she'll have the cutest boyfriend.

Aaron was sitting at the table going over the summer camp signup forms, he sure did have to fill out a lot. It was a lot of money to send them to this camp, they better have the best time of their life or he won't be sending them back next summer. He brought his cup to his mouth taking a sip of his coffee,

They sure better love this camp, this camp better have indoor plumbing with how much it cost, he sighs softly as he finished signing and forms and put it in the envelop with the money. He was going to mail it out tomorrow morning, he put it on the counter.

He was home alone, Heather and Hunter went to the amusement park to meet up with Kevin and Logan, Zason dropped them off before going to work. He worked as car mechanic. While he worked with cars Aaron worked online, he was an Instagram model and he just was sponsored by so many name brand company's. He even helps Phil get people for his restaurant by posting pictures of his food and talking about it on Instagram. It was better than working at an office or something and he only had to post twice a day and his job was finished, though he added in extra pictures when he was feeling up to it.

He scrolled through his Snapchat, he couldn't help but laugh at the things his fans sent him. He clicked on Evie's name, she sent him a snap. It was her in the doggy filter, it was a video.

" _Did you finish filling out the summer camp forms?"._

He clicked the reply button and picked the filter with the flower crown, "I just finished, this camp is costing an arm and a leg, it better be worth it".

He locked his phone and put it down on the table, he moves over towards the sink doing the dishes. He decided to do some cleaning since he was home alone and didn't have much to do, when he finished he sat down on the couch and opened Evie's snap, she didn't have a filter this time,

" _Trust me it's worth it, especially since we get alone time with our husbands"._

Aaron laughs nodding his head in agreement, he had three months with Zason alone and when they were alone so many things could happen. He replied again with the same filter. "I agree, what are you doing tomorrow?".

He grabbed his remote to the TV and turned on Netflix, he turned on a show that was directed by Tommy called 'Seven Deadly Sins'. It was an amazing teen drama, it already had three season and was currently on it's fourth season, he was just re-watching all three season before the fourth season comes out on TV next week.

His phone whistles letting him know he gets a notification. He opened his Snapchat expecting it to be from Evie but it was from Zason instead. He opened the message and his husband's handsome face made him smile.

" _I'll be home in ten, what do you want for dinner? I'll pick it up"._

He didn't know what wanted for dinner, either Mexican or Japanese. Was he curving something spicy? Probably not. He replied back with the doggy filter. "I'm feeling like Japanese," he sent the snap and went back to watching TV.

Ten minutes later the front door open and he could hear the sound of paper bags. His husband and the food was home, he paused the show and jumped up going into the kitchen, he husband was unpacking the food. He walked behind him and places a kiss on his cheek.

"Welcome home," he said with a bright smile. He grabbed two plates, knowing his children will most likely eat at the amusement park. He made his plate and went back into the living room his husband following after him.

If felt amazing to just be with him and watching TV, they didn't get much alone time because of Heather and Hunter. They were either always up under their bottoms or making a ton of noise upstairs. The house was quiet and they were eating dinner in peace, this is how the house was going to be during the summer and he couldn't wait

"When is the new season coming out?".

Aaron leaned onto his husband's shoulder, "in a week, so I'm watching the old seasons until then, I swear this show is amazing".

"I agree," Zason said taking a bite of his food. He finished and put his plate down, and put his arm around his husband.

Aaron glanced up at his husband staring at his handsome face, over the years after he woke up from his coma he stopped dying his hair. It was back to its original color which was a dark brown, he allowed his hair to grow even and kept it short. He has the most handsome husband ever in his eyes no one could compare to him. He felt himself smiling as the light from the TV illuminated his face.

Zason felt his eyes on him and a smirk tugged at his lips. He turned his head leaning down placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

He melted, his kisses were always his weakness. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around his neck, he shifted so that his body was facing him. It's been awhile since they had time to do something like this since their kids were always bothering them.

Zason pushed him down on the couch and crawled on top of him slipping between his legs before they could get any further the doorbell rang. "Shit," he mumbled underneath his breath as he got up to open the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was Aaron's little brother Blaine. His skin around his blue eyes bruised, his brown hair messy and sweaty sticking to his skin. He looked like he just got out of a fight.

"What happened?" Aaron asked from behind his husband. He pushed him aside and allowed his brother inside.

Blaine was mad, maybe beyond mad. He just had a fight with his own father. "I had a fight with Paul, he was talking shit about you again and I couldn't stand it and punched him in the face, I'm fine but you should see what I did to him".

Aaron pulled his brother into a caring hug, he was the only one that cared about him from his family. His mother and father didn't give two shits about him. He just wished his brother didn't start trouble with them. He pulled away from him and wiped the tears away from his little brother's eyes.

"That was the last straw, they kicked me out, I had to take three buses to come here," he cried holding onto his older brother who was shorter than him. "They kicked me out with nothing, they took my phone they said I can't have anything they brought me".

Aaron couldn't believe his parents could do that to Blaine, just because he was sticking up for him. He hated his parents even more now and was going to fight for custody. He had to protect his younger brother, he was only 16 for crying out loud. He pats his back as he cried his eyes out.

"I'm going to take you to get a new phone and clothes tomorrow," he moved him to the bathroom to clean up his wounds so they wouldn't get infected. He wondered what his mother was doing when they were fighting, probably yelling. She is fucking worthless. "Are you hungry or thirsty?".

"I'm hungry, I didn't get to eat lunch with Joel".

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "who is this Joel person? A friend or more? How old is he?".

Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes, leave it to his brother to bury him with questions, he never told his parents that he was bisexual, that'll only make them go crazy and send him away to some crunch camp like they did Aaron. He would've run away if they even suggested bringing him to that camp. He was going to make sure he never returned to his parents.

"Joel is just a friend, he is much older than I am, he is 26, we met when Paul and Maya dragged me to crunch a few months ago, I learned that he went to high school and college at a very young age, he's a genius," Blaine smiled as he talked about him, maybe he had a small crush on the older gentleman.

Aaron smirked knowingly and finished cleaning up his wounds, he allowed Zason to bring him back into the kitchen to eat. He grabbed his keys, he was going to have a talk with his ungrateful parents. He can't believe his father put his hands on his little brother, he was going to rip him a new one.

* * *

During college Cameron and Rosie was that couple that threw a party or was out partying all the time, they were both the life of the party but that all changed. The party that Rosie thrown in her house that turned into something more dangerous. She killed a man trying to protect herself and that messed her up. She never in her life thought she would kill someone it scared her shitless. After that she stopped partying and throwing parties, she stopped drinking and took her college class serious. She even thought about breaking up with Cameron, but he made her feel safe. Cameron was brought into depression from the sudden change of partying to studying hard or going to study groups with his girlfriend, he did anything for her because she is the love of his life.

When they graduated college, two years later he asked her to marry him and they've been together ever since. They had a baby girl named Lila, she was eight months old and crawled around the house. Cameron had someone else that he loved more than anything in the world his little princess Lila. She was such a daddy's girl when he wasn't working she always cried for him it is the cutest thing. Rosie was her second favorite, if her daddy wasn't home she was right under Rosie's bottom and crying for her.

During freshman year in college they promised themselves they wouldn't have children, but now that they had Lila they didn't know why they promised each other that. She was the light that they needed in their life. Since they were first time parents when Rosie was pregnant they went to parenting classes, they had learned so much. It was like entering a new world for them.

Lila didn't cry that much which they were happy for, she ate a lot of food though but since she crawled around a lot it didn't turn into too much baby fat. She didn't really need that many diaper changes and she would sit down in watch channels like nick Jr, pbs, and sprouts. It is very educational for her, they want her to be smart. They took her to her doctor appointments on time and would bring her around other babies so she would have friends and wouldn't be alone.

They were being the best parents they could be, and with the help of their parents they were managing to be amazing parents. Rosie is a stay at home mom, she took care of Lila and cleaned the house and got dinner ready for when Cameron came home from work. Cameron worked with Dil running a construction company, it was doing well and they just landed a huge contract that could help their business.

Rosie supported her husband and anything that he did. She was his number one supporter and Lila was his number two supporter, she believed that their company would take off. Since Dil and Cameron were business partners she and Evie were very close and had little get together's when their husbands were at work. She couldn't have one last week because Lila had come down with a cold but she was feeling better now crawling around the living room playing with her toys.

Cameron was still at work, it was around lunch time and she had felt bad because she forgot to make her husband his lunch. She was too busy feeding Lila this morning she didn't worry about his lunch. She felt like a terrible wife, how could she forget something that important. She was going to make it up to him by making his favorite for dinner tonight, but she'll have to go to the supermarket to buy the things she needed,

She walked into the living room to get Lila dressed, she had to go now if she wanted dinner to be ready for when he got him. She dressed her up and drove off to the supermarket. When she was inside she looked around for the things she need. She pushed her cart stopping short when she noticed Kimi and Stephanie. What were they doing together, didn't they hate each other?

They seemed to be fighting about something but she couldn't hear them, but Stephanie seemed beyond pissed off. She didn't want to get involved so she just turned around and left, she was going to get her daughter in the middle of that. When she finished shopping she went home put Lila to sleep and started on dinner for her husband. Though as she cook her mind wandered to Kimi and Stephanie fighting at the supermarket.

Kimi and Stephanie hated each other since middle school, it happened when Kimi was spreading rumors about her sleeping with their math teacher. It obviously wasn't true and Stephanie fought her and kicked her ass. After that entire thing Dil, Tommy, Starr, and Angelica stopped talking to Kimi since Stephanie was their cousin. She younger than Angelica by a year. It was a huge break between the gang they all didn't start talking again until four months later.

Rosie was happy she wasn't apart of that, then there was a time in ninth grade when Lil and Stephanie were getting closer and Kimi was jealous. They fought again, but this time just with words and Stephanie decided to just ignore Kimi and act like she doesn't exist.

Rosie learned to stay away from Kimi, she would lie to her friends and put dirt on their names. She doesn't even know why Phil is dating her again. She hasn't spoke to Kimi in awhile maybe she was trying to change. Phil was begging everyone for them to give her another chance. Maybe she should, Kimi wasn't really one of her closest friends but after seeing the way she treated them she didn't want to be.

She opened the bag of potatoes and put some of them on the counter before storing the others away. A opened the draw near the sink and grabbed the peeler and started to peel the potatoes. When she was finished to cut them up and but them in a pot to boil. She already had the meatloaf in the oven and the corn on the cob on the stove to boil.

She set the timer and left the kitchen to relax in the living room, as soon as she sat down Lila started to cry. She never stayed asleep for the longest time, it was more like cat naps. She picked her up out of the crib and walks out to the living room. She sat her in the bouncy chair and turned on Nick Jr. She ate before she went to sleep and she changed her diaper so she was fine for now.

"Dada," Lila yelled clapping her hands.

Rosie couldn't help but roll her eyes, it was starting again. She is such a daddy's girl, she was kind of upset that Mama was her first word. She goes over to her and kneels down rubbing her cheek.

"Sorry Lila, but daddy isn't home yet," she said giving her her binky. She didn't want her to start crying. She stood up to the sound of the timer going off and went to set the table, Cameron should be home any minute.

The front door open and Cameron stepped inside. He put his briefcase on the floor, the smell of meatloaf reaching his nose. He couldn't help but smile, his lovely wife prepared his favorite. He stepped into the living room to find his daughter in her chair, he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Dada!" she shouted happily when she saw him.

"Hello princess," he smiles lovingly at her and turned away walking into the kitchen. He watched as his wife set the table and walked over towards he kissing her cheek.

Rosie blushes softly from the kiss, "welcome home honey". She finished and put the food on the table. She went into the living room and grabbed Lila putting her in the high chair giving her some mashed potatoes. "I felt bad about forgetting to pack your lunch I made all your favorite food".

"It's fine, I had some of Dil's lunch, but thanks for dinner," he sat down at the table. "What did you do all day?".

"I cleaned the house and went to the supermarket, really didn't have much to do today, I might go visit Evie tomorrow I know how much she misses Lila".

Cameron wonders if Rosie felt bored doing the same thing every day, he should do something special for her. Him and Dil were talking about going to the drive in movies before they completely shut it down next month and destroy it. That would be the perfect date it would be like highschool all over again expect in different cars and they had enough money.

He nods his head as she talked about her day, he could listen to her talk for hours and never get bored. Even to this day he is hopelessly in love with the beautiful girl in front of him. He couldn't help but smile when she mentioned Lila calling for him before he got home.

"I also saw Stephanie and Kimi fighting in the supermarket," she mumbled putting mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Cameron's head shot up to this, they were fighting in public again? He just didn't know why them to just didn't avoid each other. He use to be very close with Kimi when she was dating Phil back in high school, but he stopped hanging out with her when she and Phil broke up. It was during summer when everyone was talking about the colleges they were going to attend. He was just happy that him and Rosie were going to the same college.

At first his parents wanted him to go to Yale and he got accepted, but it wasn't something he wanted so he just denied them. He parents were pissed off at him, he was a young adult and they couldn't control his life anymore. He gave up Yale to stay with Rosie, that's how much he loved her and he never told her this before. If she found out she would be pissed and he didn't want her to know anything about that,

He shakes his head getting thrown back into reality. "Do you know what they were fighting about?".

Rosie looked up from her food and shook her head, "I was too far away and couldn't hear but Stephanie looked really pissed off, I wanted to find out what it was about but I also didn't want to get involved or have Lila there in the middle of them fighting that'll be dangerous".

"I don't want you hanging out with Kimi nor Stephanie," Cameron commented taking a sip of his bud light. "All they do is talk junk and go behind each other's backs, I know Stephanie is Dil's cousin but fighting like that with Kimi in a supermarket".

"Trust me I wasn't even thinking about hanging out with them," she laughs bitterly. "I have Lila, I don't have time to be dragged into drama, plus Stephanie is married to Sean, she should worry about herself".

Cameron shakes his head, "I couldn't agree more". He didn't like getting into other people's drama unless it magically somehow involved him. He had to worry about his own family and his family came first, he just wanted to leave a drama free life but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Not with his group of friends.

* * *

If in high school Angelica was told she was going to marry Peter, she would've laughed in whoever told her that face. He just wasn't her type, she wanted to marry someone like Sean. It wasn't that Peter wasn't handsome, oh no he was beyond handsome she just didn't think they would be a good couple. He was way too good and she was a little on the bad side, she was more into football and basketball players, not into men who wanted to he the chief of police. Although, that all changed in college. When she entered she realized it better to date someone who had a solid dream and not someone who might or might not make it to the NBA or NFL. Her taste in men did a complete 360 and she was more into smart guys. And that's when she started to fall in love with Peter. The two started hanging out with each other when they ran into each other at the library. She was looking up book at law and so was Peter, he was training to become a policeman man at the time and she was training to become a lawyer.

It didn't seem like it in Middle and High school but Angelica is a really smart girl, she was just too busy trying to be popular she didn't apply herself. It wasn't until senior year of high school she actually started to get serious about school and what she wanted to be when she got older. That's why in college when she and Peter ran into each other she realized how much more of a man he was than all the other idiots running around college bragging about how many girls they have smashed.

Since they both were basically studying the same thing they would have little study groups and she would invite him to her apartment for them to get to know each other better on a personal level. Just hearing him talk so passionately about what he wanted to do made him ten times attractive in her eyes. She found herself falling in love with Peter, he was smart, sweet, caring, and above all a real gentlemen. He would take her on dates and would've even whine about going into her house for a nightcap. He was a hundred times better than her lame ex boyfriends.

If anyone asked Peter is her first real relationship, he treated her in a way that others didn't and she loved that. Sadly after a few months of dating the two broke it off because Angelica was having problems at home with her parents and during her four year at university she left. However, they didn't stop talking. She just wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship until she deal with her problems at home and Peter was so understanding about that it just made her fall for him even more. After she fixed her problems at home her and Peter started dating again and she returned to university, but she would graduate a year later because of the year she took out.

Peter supported her through the hard times, when he graduated and entered police academy he really couldn't support her as much as he wanted but he did the best he could.

Angelica graduated and became a lawyer joining a law firm. Then it was her turn to support Peter through his hard times and she did just that, and while that was happening her parents had gotten a divorce. She fell into depression and had been going to see a therapist, it helped her and when Peter finally joined the police department she was the first to congratulate him. She was a lawyer and he was a policeman and a few years later the chief of police.

They life was going great and it got even better when she told him that she was pregnant, they have been planning to have children and have been trying for awhile. So to hear the news that his wife was pregnant he was overjoyed.

In the past Peter didn't see himself with Angelica, he didn't like girls like her that threw away everything for popularity. In high school he tried he best to stay away from her which was hard because they had the same group of friend. In high school he had a crush on Kimi, but she was dating Phil at the time. And by the time high school was over he had already gotten over her so when he heard about her and Phil's break up he really didn't give two shits.

He decided to study and focus on his dream of become chief of police, and during college her ran into Angelica again but she was different this time. He had dated plenty girls over the years when he entered college, but something about the new and improved Angelica had caught his attention. It was like her mindset was completely different, it was true college changed people.

He decided to give her a chance, he learned so many new things about her. First off she was smart but he already knew that she was actually likable and caring. He found himself falling in love with her, she was probably already like this but in high school popularity just got to her head. He supported her and she supported him and that's how their relationship started off.

When they went to the very first doctor's visit they both cried, hearing the sound of their babies hearts. They found out they were having twins, but they didn't know the gender. His beautiful wife was carrying his babies twins at that. He was going to be a father and she was going to be a father. He remembered kissing all over her face and stomach when he found out they were having twins, he had to be the happiest father alive.

Now Angelica was six months along and they knew the gender of the babies, but they wanted to tell their friends in a special way so they were making a video and emailing it to their friends and family naming it babies gender reveal. The had two huge boxes in the middle of the living room floor, Angelica was dressed in a pregnancy shirt that had the word 'Twins' on the front and comfortable sweatpants, her blond hair tied into a tight bun.

Peter was dressed comfortably as well, in a plain black shirt and some sweats of his own, he had a pair of scissors in his hand. He walked behind one of the boxes with a huge smile towards the camera.

"So, we just came back from the doctor's a little over an hour or two ago, we know the gender of the babies and we've decided to do this thing we've been seeing on YouTube called Gender Reveal," Angelica started.

"In these two boxes," Peter said pointing at the large boxes. "We either have all blue balloons, all pink balloons or blue and pink balloons".

"I'm so excited," Angelica exclaimed. She moved to the box beside her husband. "On the count of three".

"1".

"2".

"3".

They both shouted together and cut up their box, Peter opened his box and blue gallons popped up. Angelica opened her box and pinks balloons popped up. They moved away from the boxes back into the view of the camera.

"We are having a boy and a girl," Peter said with a huge smile, he wrapped his arms around her and places his hands on her stomach.

Angelica nods and puts her hand over his, "we can't be any more excited, now we can finish the babies nursery, I wanted to wait until I know the genders before I started to put stuff in it".

"Once you guys see this video Snapchat us or call us," Peter moved away from Angelica and turned off the camera. "I'm going to email this video to everyone".

Angelica watched him leave the living room and glances at the balloons, she was really having twins. She remembers when she use to hate children but now she was having two of them, with Peter her husband. This isn't how she imagined her life, but it's the best thing that happened to her. She was happy that this is her life, because everything was going to right.

* * *

 **End Note:** I finished and I didn't have to throw it into three parts Yay! I think these are the only chapters that'll be this long, I probably won't have the other chapters long like this. I finished this chapter early and I'm debating on if I should post it now or wait until Monday. I don't know. But the drama has already started. Do you think Phil is going to go through with cheating? He can always change his mind and leave. What do you think Kimi and Stephanie was fighting about? Who knows. Aaron is dead set on making his parents pay for what they did to his little brother. And I hope everyone like the gender reveal idea, got it off of YouTube. So, the next chapter will focus on the children at the amusement park having fun, I doubt it'll be a long chapter, probably really shorter than this one here. **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER SO FAR, PICK TWO ADULTS AND TWO CHILDREN. I WILL HAVE TWO POLLS ON MY PAGE, PLEASE VOTE, THE MOST VOTED ADULT AND CHILD WILL HAVE MORE SCENES IN THE STORY.**


	3. The Locals Part One

**Note:** So, I finished the last chapter pretty quickly, that's because I had motivation. This chapter won't be long like the others. I would like to think of them first two chapters as introduction chapters, it helped explained the past 10 years without giving too much information. I want to keep some things secret because they are major to the plot of this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it will focus on the children and their time at the amusement park. The adult poll is closed, now pick your favorite child, you can pick two.

* * *

 ** **Chapter One:**** The Locals Part One

* * *

 ** **Atlantis City. June 2rd, 2028.****

The Jiggly Fun time amusement park is the hugest park located on the outskirts of Atlantis City, it was a huge indoor and outdoor amusement park filled with water rides and normal rides. It was surrounded by a huge forest, but there was a fence to keep the children in and stop them from wandering outside the park. The park had hired security guards four on each fence to patrol and bring back children that tried to explore the forest that surrounded the park. The park had so many rides and the most popular one was called the 'Dragon's Dungeon' it was the tallest ride in the entire park.

The group of children that include Mason, Derek, Megan, Logan, Kevin, Janiya, Sophia, Joshua, and Benjamin walked towards the entrance of the amusement park after leaving the parking lot. It was there first time to the park without their parents and they all planned on having an amazing time before they were shipped off to summer camp.

Mason, Joshua, Derek, and Benjamin were standing behind the others a few feet away from them.

"So, who is going to ride the Dragon's Dungeon with me?" Joshua asked.

Benjamin shook his head, "count me out, I heard that ride gives you whiplash".

Joshua couldn't believe his little brother, anybody who was anybody was going to be on that ride. He didn't believe any of them stories that they've been told, this was the year he was going to get on that ride. He couldn't last year or the year before that because of his mother, she was scared he would hurt himself.

Sophia turned around and started walking backward, "I'm so going on that ride, it's going to be awesome".

"If you guys want to end your life's at a young age I can't stop you," Benjamin shrugged his shoulders,

Derek laughed slapping his cousin's shoulder blade, he was taller than him by an inch or two. "How can you believe that garbage people are saying? Next thing you know they'll be talking about how that ride makes people go blind".

Joshua covered his eyes with his hand, "oh no I'm blind".

Derek faked a gasp, "how did it happen, dude?".

"It was…the…the Dragon's Dungeon…," he laughed removing his hand.

They all walked around the amusement park until they stopped at the Dragon's Dungeon, it was so huge they all had to break their necks to look up at it. At the very top, the cart filled with people was leaning over, they all held their breath as the cart went racing down the tracks quickly and the sounds of people's screams filled the air.

Janiya held onto Kevin's arm standing behind him, "that looks really scary, I don't want to get on that ride".

"We don't have to," Kevin said trying to comfort her. "Guys, we are just going to play some of the games for awhile".

"Someone's whipped," Joshua whispered to Derek making a whipping noise and the two started to laugh.

Whenever they were all together Josh and Derek were both the jokers of the group, they always had to make a comment about something. More Joshua than Derek though. With them two together everyone was sure to have a fun time and that was promised.

"I'm not getting on the either," Megan said with her arms crossed. "I got on it last year and it wasn't all that".

Unlike Joshua's parents, Megan's parents didn't stop her from doing fun things, it was last year a week before school had gotten out. Her family had come to the amusement park without Derek since he was with Mason. She was so excited to get on the ride but was a bit disappointed when the ride was over, the only fun thing about that ride was the very high drop other than that it felt like any other roller coaster ride to her at least.

She turned away from the ride and walked away with Logan and Sophia following behind her, she wanted to do something different. "Do you guys want to explore the forest?".

"How can we do that? They have guards?" Sophia asked.

Megan had done some many things last year like hopped the face with some of the locals. She didn't live near the amusement park none of them did, it was a long drive and an even longer walk. She only managed to hop the fence because some of the locals that lived around the amusement park. It was easy for them to slip past the guards.

"I know a few people," she said to them as she walked over towards the bathroom, the locals always hung out back there tagging things. She had learned so much last year and almost got into so much trouble.

When they reached the back of the bathrooms, three kids were back there tagging the bathroom wall like she predicted. The group included two boys and one girl. The first boy to turn around was an average looking kid with dyed purple and green hair in a spiked Mohawk, he had a nose ring and was dressed in a sleeveless black sweater with random bracelets going up his arms, tan jean shorts with black vans.

The girl looked like she walked straight out of a punk rock movie, long shoulder length dyed hot pink hair with black streaks. Three earrings on each ear with a spider tattoo on the side of her face, she was dressed in a dark blue dress that reached her knees with goth boots and fishnets on. She tossed the spray can on the ground with a grin.

The last boy didn't look like he belonged to the group, it was two punk rock kids and a kid who looked like he belonged in a private school. His jet black hair was slicked back with gel, his gray colored covered by thick framed glasses. He was dressed in a black shirt with black sweatpants and black shoes. He had rings on all of his fingers and one cross earring dangling from his left ear. He was leaning against the bathroom wall as the other two tagged it.

He didn't seem like he belonged but he was the mastermind, he was the reason they all were able to jump the fence without getting caught. He was the brains and that's what Megan like most about him. He saw the first boy look away and turned towards Megan and the others.

"Megan!" he pushed away from the wall and walked over towards them. "Haven't seen you since last summer, who are your friends?".

Megan blushed lightly when he called her name, "it's been awhile". She grabbed Sophia and Logan pushing them forward. "This is my cousin Sophia and my best friend Logan".

"Nice to meet you, Logan and Sophia," he said holding out his hand to them shaking it. "I'm Miro, and them two back there are Ray and Raven," he pointed to the girl and boy finishing up the tagging.

The girl named Raven tossed the can on the floor and walked over towards Megan pulling her into a tight hug. "I missed having a girl around".

"I thought you weren't the type to hug," Megan laughed hugging her back. She had so much fun hanging around them last summer, she would ride the bus to the amusement park every day after meeting them, it ended when she had to go to summer camp, though.

"So what brings you back here?" Miro asked with a huge grin.

"Oh right," Megan said almost forgetting the reason she came back here. "I was hoping that you guys will be able to get us over the fence".

Miro crossed his arms, "I don't know, that's going to have to cost ya".

Megan knew this thing didn't come free, they had to do a lot of sneaking around to get over that fence and plus they didn't know their way around the forest so Miro and the others would have to be their guide.

"Name your price," Megan shrugged with her arms crossed standing in front of Milo.

Milo uncrossed his arm and pulled Megan closer to him, a playful smirk on his lips, "how about a kiss?".

Megan's cheeks turned even more red at their closeness, she did have a crush on him last year, but she knew they couldn't be together. He lived on the outskirts of the city and she lived in the middle of the city. They both came from two different worlds.

"How about something else?" Logan's voice breaks them from their moment. He couldn't stand seeing his lady wrapped up in someone else's arms.

Megan cleared her throat and pushed away from him. "Fine, but you only get it if we make it over the fence".

Miro glances over at Logan with a frown before turning his attention back to Megan, he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "What do you mean if? We are definitely making it over the fence and I'll have that kiss".

He glared at Logan and turned around to get his black bag filled with spray paint, he zipped up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. He signals them to follow him and he leaves from out of behind the bathroom.

"Can we trust these people?" Logan whispered to Megan.

Megan glances at him and grins, "yes, we can trust these people Logan, they are harmless and really good friends of mine".

Sophia watched them walked before whispering to Megan, "but they're locals and the locals around here have a bad reputation".

Miro was leading them to the back of the haunted house, he stopped at the door and knocked three times before it opened up for them. The person that opened the door was a taller African American child with a short afro, he was dressed in a football jersey that was red and black with dark blue jeans and black vans.

"Their hideout is a freaking haunted house for crying out loud," Logan whispered yelled at Megan as they walked into the back of the haunted house.

They were brought to the supply room, where they fixed the broken dolls, it was dark with the only light source coming from the ceiling light. It was like a scene in a scary movie where the killer comes out and murders them all on the spot. They had chair lined up against the walls and soda cans crash up on the floor around them.

Miro took the bag off his shoulder and placed it on the ground, he turned towards the three of them and pointed to the kid that opened the door for them. "This is Trevor he's new already here, moved here six months ago and now is a part of this crew".

The three of them waved to him, he simply nodded back at them. They were told to take a seat which they did and Miro grabbed a pick of chalk and drew a map of the amusement park and where the guards were located.

"They changed up their routine from the last time you was here," he said drawing a circle around the guard located on the east side of the park near the water rides. "This guy is the most tricky one to get by, he has a freaking guard dog with him, but he is the closest one to the path that leads down to the field".

He drew a circle around the guards on the North, West, and South side of the park explaining that they were good tries but they had added a security camera to the West and South. That just left them the North, which leads to where they had to climb the side of a mountain before they reached the forest and they would be taking a chance with that.

"So, it's either a dog or a mountain?" Logan asked.

Miro nodded his head, "we have a better chance with the dog, but if you're feeling adventures we can take the mountain". He stood up from his spot on the floor from drawing and zips open his bag. "I got a rope, I could tie it around myself and we could climb the mountain and I could go first since I'm more experienced".

It was either a dog or a mountain, Logan and Sophia didn't sign up for this, it just made them wonder what kind of stuff did Megan get into last year. This was both dangerous and stupid and they were all sure to get in trouble with the law. Logan wanted out, but he knew he could leave if he did Megan and Miro will only get closer and he'll be knocked out of the picture. Sophia wanted in, her mother barely lets her do anything fun and she was sick and tired of being called the stick in the mud.

"Rock climbing it is," Sophia and Logan agreed.

Miro smirked at them, "that's the right choice, Ray passes out the helmets".

"Safety first dudes and dudettes," Ray chuckles passing out the helmets to them. "This wouldn't be the first time we helped a few nonlocals over the fence this way, it's the most popular way".

"Umm, how many have been hurt?" Logan asked putting the helmet on.

Miro shrugged his shoulder putting his helmet on, "maybe two or three, but they were fine".

"After being carried out to the hospital," Raven chuckles behind her hand. She walked across the room towards Logan and Sophia. "Don't chicken out now and make sure to hold onto the rope tight".

Sophia shivered at the thought of falling off the side of a mountain, it was bad enough she was scared of height and was doing this. She stood up from the chair and held her arms tightly around herself. She just wouldn't look down or she'd definitely panic.

"I'm lucky I didn't fall off the side of the mountain," Megan said stepping up beside her cousin, the helmet on her head, still her orange hair rested on her shoulders.

Miro walked over towards her with a sweet and gentle smile. "That's because you're a pro," he said tightening her helmet.

Ray walked over towards Sophia with a huge smile as he tightened her helmet and Raven did the same to Logan. She winked at him and patted harshly on the top of his.

"Umm, how many times have your guys climbed this mountain?" Sophia asked Ray staring into his amber color eyes. "Aren't you scared to fall?".

Ray thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging, "I just don't think about it, and we grew up around here so we climb the mountains million of times". He pats her shoulder gently with a wink, "I won't let you fall".

Sophia stared at him the heat rushing to her cheeks. She never had a boy wink at her before, boys didn't really find her attractive like they did Megan. She turns away and stares at Megan.

She has always been jealous of her looks, she was just the prettiest female in the family. She was always picked first by a boy and it wasn't hard for her to find a boy that thought she was pretty. Even Miro was falling to her beauty, he couldn't even take his eyes away from her.

"Alright," Miro said finally looking away from Megan. "We are ready, but he have to be sneaky, we don't want people to grow suspicious of us, a bunch of kids running around with helmets seems weird".

He went towards the door but stopped and glanced back at Trevor. "Are you coming?" He asked.

Trevor shook his head and sat down on the chair pulling out his phone.

Miro shrugged and left the haunted house out the back with the other following after him, he made sure to walk around in the shadow. He knew this place like the back of his hand, growing up on the outskirts of the city they didn't have many things to do and explore the forest was the only fun thing to do. He pressed his back against the wall of the control building as the reach the north of the amusement park.

To Sophia and Logan, it felt like they have been walking forever, the park was huge, plus from the haunted house to the control room was really far.

"Alright Ray, you know what to do," Miro said pushing him towards where the guard was. "We should stand back".

"Why?" Logan asked confused but listened.

Ray walked towards the bushes and crouched down behind it, he took the gas mask from the bushes and placed it on his head. He had a special skill for making any type of gas especially tear and sleeping gas. It was a good thing he paid attention in science class. He held up an object and pulled the ring before tossing it towards the guard and smoke filled the air.

"Sleeping gas," Miro answered without looking at him. "That should keep him out for fifteen minutes, Raven set your watch".

"Yes sir," Raven answered setting her watch for fifteen minutes.

They waited until the gas cleared the air before running towards the fence climbing, Miro sat on the top of the fence holding his hand out to help the girls over the fence. Ray rolled out from behind the bush leaving the mask before climbing up and over the fence along with the others, they all ran towards the mountain.

Miro tied the rope around his waist and past it down to the others. "I want Ray to be at the end of the rope," he said moving over towards the mountain. They had to climb to the very top before the guard woke up.

Raven got behind Miro, Logan got behind her than Megan, and then Sophia and lastly Ray. Ray grabbed onto the rope and tied it to a tree nearby, it was so they could use it to climb back down.

"Okay, don't let go of the rope," Miro said sternly as he grabs a rock, he started to climb up first, he made sure to test the rock sturdiness before using them to lift himself up. He had always loved to rock climb with his father before he died, or better yet was killed.

Sophia decided to talk to Ray to distract herself, she didn't want to look down. "How did you learn to climb rocks?" she asked Ray.

Ray followed every place she stepped, he was trying his hardest not to stare at her. He listened to her talk, "his father uses to take us rock climbing, it was something we all enjoyed".

"Use to? Why did he stop?".

Miro listening to the conversation the entire time grabbed a rock. "Because he died," he answered reaching the top of the mountain. He held out his hand towards Raven. She pulls a knife out of her boot and hands it to him. He takes it and jammed it deeply into a tree, he untied the rope from around him and loops it in the hole at the end of the knife and tied it. He pulled tightly on the rope to make sure it was secured.

"I'm sorry," Sophia mumbled shifting uncomfortable.

Miro turns towards her with a small smile, "don't worry about it".

Sophia nodded her head but she couldn't help but worry. She didn't know how it felt to lose her father, but it must be a horrible feeling.

Ray was the last person to reach the top, he stretches his arms over his head. His sweater lifting up a bit to show a weird symbol on his stomach. Sophia couldn't help but notice it.

"Now, the forest is so freaking dangerous don't split up or walk off on your own," Miro said walked down the path that leads to the forest the others following close behind him.

Megan was standing beside Miro, she had heard about what happened to his father last year. She grabs his hand and gives it a little squeeze.

Miro looked down at their hands before smiling up at her.

"What is going on between Miro and Meg?" Sophia whispered to Ray.

Ray shrugged with his hands shoved in his pockets. "They both probably like each other, but it's impossible for someone from the outskirts and someone from the middle of the city to date".

"Why?" Sophia asked confused.

"I don't know, people from the outskirts really hate the people from the middle of the city for some reason," Ray answered looking over at Sophia.

She had to be the prettiest girl he has ever seen, Meg was beautiful sure be she wasn't his type. He watches her remove the helmet from her head and shake and run her fingers through her caramel color hair. A girl like her wouldn't be interested in a guy like him.

Sophia looked over towards Ray and gives him a bright smile.

He couldn't help but think she has the prettiest smile. He quickly turned away and looked ahead of himself.

Raven moved away from the other towards a tree climbing to the top, she needed to get a view. When she reached the top she could see trees for miles, but what caught her attention was a building she's never seen before. She climbed down the tree and sat on the branch. "Miro!".

Miro stopped walking and glances at Raven.

"You gotta see this, there a freaking building".

"What do you mean? How could there be a building here today and not one yesterday?".

"I don't freaking know but check this out".

Miro sighs heavily and walks over towards the tree that Raven was in, he started to climb the tree. He used the branches to pull himself up to the very top. He stood close to the tree and looked out at the view and sure enough, there was a huge building in the distant.

"Should we check it out?" Raven asked her voice loud enough for him to hear her.

"I don't know, it could be dangerous," he mumbled climbing back down the tree.

Megan rushed over to the tree and waited until he was on the ground. "So, what does the building look like huh?"

"Umm, it looks like an old hospital building, we should stay away from it, it could be dangerous," Miro said as his feet touched the ground. He smiles and glances at Megan, "I got us over the fence time for that kiss huh?".

Megan's cheeks and ears started to heat up, "a deal's a deal huh?".

"Yup," Miro said walking closer to her, he slowly slides puts his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. His gray eyes staring into her beautiful dark blue ones. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her in a gentle kiss.

This wasn't Megan's first kiss, but it felt like it should've been. Her first kiss was with some jerk at a party who thought it was fine to shove his tongue down her throat it was the worst. This kiss was nice, his lips were soft and weren't chapped.

He pulled away from the kiss with a huge grin, "I wanted to do that since last year". He turns away and moves down the path again everyone following,

As they walked deeper into the forest the sky was growing darker, they didn't know how long they've been walking. Since it was spring they knew it must be really late, since it only got dark when it was late. Miro showed them so many things around the forest, he showed them where the foxes lived, he showed them the rabbits and all the animals that lived in the forest. It was dark out and they were all surrounded by fireflies, it was a beautiful sight.

They were all walking back to the tree where Miro put the knife in the tree when they reached it the knife was gone along with the rope.

"What the hell happened to the knife and rope?" Miro asked.

They were all trapped on the mountain, Miro knew another way around but it took hours and the park would be closed by then. He cussed under his breath, their best bet was going to the hospital hoping they had anything to help the climb down this mountain.

"Are you trapped here?" Logan asked in a panic.

"No, follow me," Miro said walking down the path, he had to get to this hospital.

They all followed him again, the closer they got to the hospital the colder they got. It was strange, they were towards the end of spring going into summer the nights were never this cold.

* * *

Mason and Derek were alone since they ditched Joshua and the others. Derek was standing in front of a game, it was a game where they had to throw the darts at the balloons and pop them to win a prize. He had his eyes on a prize that he really wanted to get for his boyfriend, it was a large teddy bear. He even rolled up the sleeves on his shirt he was determined. Derek is the QB on the football team so this wouldn't be hard to do. The game started and he started to throw the darts. He popped all the balloons without even trying and got the teddy bear for his boyfriend.

He walked over towards the food stand where Mason was waiting in line to get a corn dog. He couldn't help but stare at his beautiful boyfriend. His brown hair pushed back with a black headband, he was dressed in a blue and white short sleeve shirt with the sleeve rolled up once, he had on black skinny jeans with rips at the knees and some tan vans. He was the definition of adorable.

He was next in line, Derek held the bear tight watching him at the stand ordering two corn dogs, he had no idea that he just won him this teddy bear. Mason was obsessed with teddy bears, he had a huge collection thanks to his boyfriend buying him them all the time.

Mason got his order and paid for it before turning around spotting his boyfriend standing there with a huge teddy bear in his hands. His green eyes widen when he spotted the teddy bear, he ran over towards him.

Derek couldn't keep from grinning, his boyfriend was just too cute for his own good.

"Is that teddy bear mine?" Mason asked shyly.

Derek nodded his head, he grabbed his corn dog and bit into it. "I won it for you while you were getting these," he said walking over towards a bench.

Mason's eyes didn't move away from the huge teddy bear, it was a black teddy bear with a red heart-shaped nose and a white bow tied around its neck with small pink and red hearts on it. Its eyes caught his attention instead of being the normal brown they were blue.

"You must really like this teddy bear, do you like it more than me?" Derek asked with a childish pout.

Mason's eyes ripped away from the teddy bear and towards his boyfriend. His handsome and most wonderful boyfriend. How did he manage to land an awesome boyfriend like this? It just didn't make any sense. He always did so many sweet gestures for him.

He smiles softly and sits beside him giving him a light peck on the cheek, "of course I like you more silly".

Derek finished his corn dog and tossed the stick in the trash.

"Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Derek asked standing up with the bear still in his hands.

"Mhm," Mason smiled throwing his stick into the trash, he stands beside him and grabs his hand walking towards the Ferris wheel.

The line wasn't long so they didn't have to wait that long to get on. Unlike the Ferris wheel where they just sit and their feet dangling, this one was different. It was a small all glass room with a seat on one side. They took a seat and the constructor shut the door and they started to move up.

They had an amazing view of the amusement park as the ride started to go up slowly to let the other people on. It was already dark so the stars were shining in the sky and it made the forest look amazing,

Mason stared up at the stars with a wide smile, "the stars are beautiful tonight".

Derek stared at his boyfriend, he just loved it when he was happy, "not as beautiful as you".

"Shut up," Mason blushed tilting his head down a bit, he always said things to make his cheeks heat up. He leaned over and put his head on his shoulder.

Derek always found it cute the way his boyfriend reacted to him. He felt so shy and embarrassed when he was called cute or adorable. To him, it seemed like Mason was the youngest but he wasn't, he was just so submissive. He didn't want anyone else to have him, he wouldn't do well in an abusive or controlling relationship. He was never going to let him go or allow anyone to treat him like trash. To him, Mason was a prince and deserved to be treated as such.

Even though Mason was soft as a teddy bear don't get on his bad side. When he was mad or angry about something he turned into an actual bear, no longer being that sweet teddy bear like before. The only time he saw him mad is when someone brought up his ungrateful mother, he hated her with a passion. He learned to not bring up his mother, he did once and Mason stopped talking to him for a month and even avoided bumping into him at school. It wasn't until he went to his house in person and apologized.

He doesn't know what he would do without Mason, it was like he had a collar around his neck and Mason had the leash in his hands. He watches as Mason stared up at the stars with big green eyes. He was hopelessly in love with him.

The cart they were sitting in stopped at the very top giving them the best view of the stars in the sky. It was super romantic.

"We stopped at the top," Derek said with a smirk.

Mason nodded his head slowly and lifted his head off his shoulders. "The very top," he whispered softly.

Derek put his finger underneath his chin and turned his head to face him. He stared at his face with dark blue eyes, he stared at everything on his face, even his freckles that were barely noticeable. "Gosh I love you so much," he whispered leaning forward and pressing his lips to his.

Mason flinched a bit at the kiss but didn't pull back, he slipped his eyes closed and kissed him back. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could hear fireworks in his mind. He was hopelessly in love with this dweeb. He felt grounded whenever he was around him, he felt like he belonged when he was around him.

He could see a future with him, he is the only person he allowed to see him at his weakest point. He pulled away from the kiss and stared into his eyes a small smile in his lips.

"I love you too," Mason whispered back.

The cart started to move again letting people out, they just stared at each other with stupid grins until they reached the ground. The door opened for them and they stepped out hand in hand, Mason was now holding the bear.

"You're still staying over my house tonight right?" Mason asked.

Derek nodded his head, "of course, I wouldn't miss a cuddle session for anything".

* * *

 **End Note:** I won't be able to predict how long the chapters will be because when I start working on a chapter I can't stop. The locals will be split into two parts, I will be working on part two, later on, tonight. I think throughout the entire story I will have to split things into two parts. I don't know if Miro, Ray or Raven will be in any other chapters, but if you want to use them Pm me. Also, my old story Double Life, check it out, I will be making a remake of that story, it will be in the third person.


	4. The Locals Part Two

**Note:** I don't know why but I can't get enough of writing this story, it's like I'm addicted to it. I finished two chapters in the span of two days. I think I'll get this chapter out in two days, I won't work on this chapter like I did the others. It's slow down time Lol. And to answer Celrock's question, I wasn't thinking about the movie when I wrote that, but it's awesome that I ended up doing that xD. I'm thinking about changing the summary of the story and flipping the idea around, I have always wanted to do a fantasy/action story and I might change that to this, but it will still be taking place in summer camp.

 **Shout out:** Since Lilnate03 gave me a shout out I shall return the gesture. Go read his story 'American Crime' it's a good story. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

 **Fun Fact:** I will be adding Cameron & Jacquin, Lilnate03's original characters. However, I don't know when they will be appearing originally I was going to make them appear during the summer camp, but I think they'll appear before that.

* * *

 ** **Chapter One:**** **The Locals Part Two**

* * *

Benjamin had left his brother Joshua to ride the Dragon's Dungeon, he wasn't going to get on that ride. He valued his life and wasn't going to commit suicide on that thing. He was all by himself. Derek and Mason went off to do whatever, Joshua was on the ride and Kevin took his girlfriend Janiya to the water rides. He was just walking down a path that led to the haunted house, he might as well enjoy himself while he could. He didn't want to have come here for no reason.

As he walked to the line he spotted his crush Keith standing in line with his girlfriend. Keith Lockwood is Mason's foster brother and Benjamin's captain, he was on the swim team. He is a handsome senior with dark red short shaggy hair, some pieces falling over his left eye. He has almond-shaped honey brown eyes and a lean build. He is taller than Benjamin by four inches.

Keith girlfriend was a popular girl, she was on the cheer squad. She is a slender girl with golden blond hair going down her back, pretty blue eyes. She looked like a model out of the magazine and was taller than Benjamin by two inches. She didn't really like any of the guys from the swim team and tried to get Keith to join either the basketball or football team.

Benjamin hated her, not only was she dating his crush she was trying to take him away from the team. It was like she felt threatened by something or someone.

He kept his head down as he stepped behind them in line. He didn't want them to notice him, he wouldn't be able to face them. He has been in love with Keith since freshman year when he joined the swim team. He moved his glasses up his face.

"Next!".

Benjamin jumped a bit at the sound of the guy voice, he slightly bumped into Keith. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Keith felt something hit his back and heard a small voice that sounded familiar. He turns around to find Benjamin standing behind him with his head down.

Benjamin kept his head down hoping he didn't notice him.

"Benny boy," Keith said with a huge grin. He puts his hand on his shoulder. "Funny running into you here".

"He was probably following you," his girlfriend commented with her arms crossed.

Benjamin's head shot up quickly, "I wasn't following him, I came here with my brother and cousins". He glared at her his cheeks red, he really hated this bitch.

"Cassia, leave Benny, boy, alone," Keith chuckled a bit and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her close.

"Next!".

Keith looks forward, "that's us, see ya around". He waved at him before pulling Cassia with him into the haunted house.

Benjamin just watched him leave with a small frown, he wished that was him and not Cassia the bitch. He didn't know why she didn't like him, it wasn't like she knew he was gay, nobody knew he was gay except his brother. He had to keep his crush on Keith a secret. He watched them disappear into the haunted house together and moves forward in the line.

He was going to go into the haunted house alone. He sighed softly staring up at the house, why did he even come here if he was scared. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turns around to face a boy that was smiling at him.

"Hey".

This boy had perfect white teeth, with dark brown eyes. His brown hair styled like a greaser from the old days. He had to be local, he could tell by his accent. The locals talked a certain type of way. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black zipped down hoodie, with black pants rolled up and tan Tim boots. He had a lollipop stick in his mouth.

"Um, hi," Benjamin said softly.

"I'm Timothy, but my friends call me Tim".

"Nice to meet you, Timothy, I'm Benjamin, everyone either calls me Ben or Benny".

Timothy smiled and pointed towards the haunted house, "going in there alone huh? You must really like scary things".

Benjamin blushed in embarrassment, he wasn't the bravest person. "Umm, actually I'm terrified of these type of things," he confessed wrapping his arms around himself.

He was scared of all type of scary things, he went to a movie with his brother Joshua to watch a horror movie and ended up hiding in his brother's side the entire time. He once went down to the basement of his house and freaked out because of a spider web. He didn't even know why he was standing in line with the haunted house.

"Oh really? Well I don't have a partner and was wondering if ya wanted to go in with me? I can protect you from them evil monsters".

Should Benjamin trust this guy? He was local and the locals around here have a bad reputation. It was either go with the local or go by himself and get scared and probably not make it out the haunted house. He remembered when he was six and Joshua was five and they snuck into a haunted house, he was so scared he got lost and they had to send people in to find him.

"Next!".

Benjamin looks at the haunted house before staring back at Timothy. "Umm, sure come on," he grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside the haunted house.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by darkness, a black curtain in front of them, scary music pouring out of the walls. The two moved forward into the haunted house, it was huge with multiple rooms line up and down stairs. It was like a maze once they walked in they had to find their way out.

A guy dressed up as a dead butler with blood all over him and some of his brains showing handed them two flashlights. He pointed towards the stairs.

Benjamin took a deep breath holding the flashlight in front of themselves as he walked towards the stairs Timothy following close behind him. The stairs creaked with every step the two took up the stairs. It was just creeping him out already.

The two of them stopped at the top of the stairs, there was a three-way passageway, the first one was leading to a place filled with mirrors, the second way was pitch dark and the third and final way looked normal enough.

"So, which is the way you want to go?" Timothy asked leaning against the railing.

Benjamin glanced at all three passageways, the third one would be the most logical answer, but it could also be a trap. He crossed out the third one and was stuck picking between the first and second one. He was scared of the dark so the crossed that one out as well.

"Let's go this way," he said walking towards the first one filled with mirrors.

Timothy nodded his head and followed after him, "good choice if we would've gone the third way they would snatch us up and separate us".

Benjamin looked back at him, "how did you know that?".

"Came here once with my older sister two years ago and we went that way," he answered shrugging his shoulders.

It was true the locals were weird, Benjamin just wanted to get out of this place.

"Get out!".

Benjamin jumped at the sound of that creepy voice, he stopped walking causing Timothy to walk into him. He was frozen with fear, he turned his head to the side and looked at the mirror that was colored in black.

"What's wrong with you?" Timothy asked putting his hands on his shoulder.

"Did you not just here that," Benjamin whispered yelled at him, his eyes never leaving the mirror. "I heard someone say get out right in my ear".

Timothy looked around, "I didn't hear anything". He pushes him forward gently. "You're probably really scared".

Benjamin ripped his eyes away from the mirror as he was pushed away. Maybe Timothy is right he is so scared so he is just making things up in his mind. He just had to focus on getting out of this maze.

As the walked down the hallway people started to pop out screaming, scaring the daylight out of Benjamin. He turned around in Timothy's arms and buried his face into his chest holding onto him for his dare life. Timothy didn't seem to mind and just walked down the hall to the end with him in his arms. Once they reached the end of the hall he stopped and pulled him away.

"We are fine now," Timothy said with a light laugh.

Benjamin took a deep breath taking a step back when he did that a trap door open and he fell through the fall down a tube slide. He closed his eyes as he screamed getting separated from Timothy.

"Benjamin!" Timothy screamed when Benjamin fell through the floor and the trap closed. He tried to follow him but when he stood on the trap door it didn't open. He had to find him somehow.

When Benjamin reached the bottom his butt landed on pillows, he was safe. He crawled off the pile of pillows and looked around his flashlight still in his hand. He can't believe he got separated from Timothy. He turned on the flashlight and looked around the dark room. It was like a scene from a horror movie blood everywhere. On a table in the middle of the room laid a dead body hacked into pieces and blood pouring down onto the floor.

"Ah!," Benjamin screamed running around the table. He ducked underneath arms reaching out to grab him and left the room. He entered a small hall and took a deep breath. He had to find Timothy and get out of this place.

He walked down the hall his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He should have never come to this haunted house, he was soon running down the hall to a pair of stairs that lead up. He had to get out of there at this very moment. He pulled the door opens and ran into someone's chest. He hoped it was Timothy but looking up he seen Keith and his girlfriend Cassia.

"Hey again Benny Boy," Keith said with a smile.

Cassia glared at him, "funny running into you again".

Benjamin was too scared to even glare at her or clap back. He took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Haha, yeah, it's kind of funny, but I was looking for someone".

"Oh really? Who were you looking for?" Cassia asked.

"Benjamin!".

Timothy's voice boomed through the hallway they were all standing in. "Where are you? I can't believe we got separated".

Benjamin turned around to the sound of his name. He couldn't have been happier to hear Timothy's voice. He just wanted to get away from Keith and his annoying girlfriend.

Timothy turned the corner his eyes landing on Benjamin. A huge smile appeared on his lips as he ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. "I found you and some of ya friends, hey I'm Timothy," he said still holding onto him and looking at them.

"Are you a local?" Cassia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Timothy scoffed and nodded his head, "do you got a problem with that?".

Benjamin just wanted to get out of this haunted house, he didn't want them introducing themselves. He pulled himself out of his arms and grabbed his arm. "Would like to chat but we have to get going," he said pulling him down the hall.

Timothy smiled at them waving as he was pulling down the hall.

"Gosh, she's annoying," Benjamin complained as he got a nice distance from them.

"I have to agree, I heard the way she talked to you in line," Timothy said with a pout his arms crossed over his chest. He glances over at him. "So, do you like that boy?".

Benjamin almost died, he quickly shook his head. "No way, I do not like him".

Timothy nods his head with a huge smile, "that means you're available, I have a chance".

"How do you even know I like boys?".

"I don't, but it doesn't hurt to try right?".

Benjamin looked over towards him with a small smile. He couldn't help but shakes his head as they reached the end of the haunted house. He was happy when he smell the fresh air and couldn't help but jump with joy, he was outside of the scary haunted house. He turned towards Timothy who was looking at him with a smile.

"Thanks for going in there with me, I don't think I'd be able to do it all on my own," he mumbled.

Timothy shook his head and moved closer to him wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "It's not a problem, how about I treat you to something sweet?".

Benjamin couldn't help but blush from the feeling of his arm around him. He had offered to buy him sweets that were his huge weakness he loved anything sweet. He has heard so many things about the locals but people couldn't be any more wrong about them. They had to be or at least Timothy had to be the nicest person he had met.

"Sweet would be wonderful right now," he said moving away from him, he grabbed his arms and dragged him off to the closets candy shop.

* * *

They have managed to reach the abandoned hospital building within minutes before it got completely dark, the only light they had was coming from the moon and the stars. Someone had to pull the rope down, but who could have done it? The rope was hidden from the guard's view he wouldn't have been able to see it. It had to be someone from the group that pulled the rope from the tree and they had to pull really hard to get it out.

Or someone could have been following them without them noticing that had to be it. Miro did feel eyes on him when he was looking at the building from the tree or was it someone from the building? He didn't know but he was going to find out.

The abandoned hospital building was huge it was strange that they haven't seen this building here before it would be hard to miss. And it seemed to have been there for years the structure was falling apart. The windows were busted and scattered all over the ground. The building was slanted to the right ever so slightly. It looked like it could fall over any moment.

"Watch your step there is glass all over the ground, we just have to find something that'll help us climb down the mountain," Miro said turning towards the group. "Something like a rope or something strong enough to hold our weight as we climb down".

Megan stepped over the pieces of glass on the ground and looked up at the building, it was old. She saw something run out the corner of her eye and glanced at the window not seeing anything there.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked walking next to her cousin

Megan shook her head, "yeah, I just thought I saw something but it was just my eyes playing tricks on me".

She couldn't shake off the fact that someone was watching them, maybe it was just that she was scared and plus it was dark. In the dark people's minds start to play tricks on them. That was just happening to her.

"I think we should split up, we can cover more ground like that and we will be able to find something to get out of here faster," Raven said taking her phone out her pocket. "I'm sure we all have phones with a built in flashlight".

Miro nodded his head, "I agree with Raven, the groups will be of two".

Raven eyes landed on Logan, she moves over towards him and grabs his arm, "I got this little cutie, we will start with the first floor of the building".

"Alright, Ray and Sophia you both check the second floor and that leaves Megan and me to check out the third floor," Miro said pulling out his phone, he checked the battery. "My phone is at 70% hopefully we can find something before our batteries drain, the flashlight does take up half our battery".

Megan didn't mind being with Miro though she didn't think Logan liked being with Raven, she was kind of a creep. Though she trusted them two will become great friends after this. She took her phone out her pocket and turned on her flashlight.

"If you guys find anything text us okay?" Ray said taking out his phone as well.

They all walked into the building and split up. Raven and Logan stayed on the first floor, Ray, Sophia, Megan, and Miro heading towards the stairs, until they would split up to Ray and Sophia going onto the second and the remaining two going on the third.

Raven and Logan walked down the hallway side by side, phones in hand. The halls were pretty dark but they could make out things a few feet in front of them even without the help of the flashlights. Raven wanted to get Logan alone with asking him a few questions, she has been watching him and seen the way he acted when Megan and Miro were around each other it was the same way she acted. She had been in love with Miro for the longest time but she hasn't told him how she felt, but it was too late because he seemed to be in love with Megan and it crushed her. She couldn't be mad at Megan because she didn't know about this crush at all.

"It seems like you're in love with Megan," Raven commented walking into the first room, she pushed the door open and flashed her light inside.

The room was a complete mess, the hospital beds. Were flipped over on the floor and gloves were all over the floor. The curtains that separated the beds were torn down and all over the floor.

Logan had chosen to ignore her, he didn't have to tell her anything. "This room is a mess," he muttered stepping over the torn down curtains. "This hospital had to be abandoned here for years".

"Yeah," Raven mumbled walking over towards the walls pointing her phone at the newspapers taped to the wall. It was an old paper from at least ten years ago, a year before the city was built.

The locals lived around there before the city was built and even before the amusement park was built. They lived there in peace before they had to be kicked out and the park was built there, but this hospital couldn't have been here since then. This was starting to get strange.

She took a photo of the newspaper and sent it to Ray and Miro, they had to know about this. She looked back over at Logan who was going through the draw looking for something to help them climb down the mountain. What she didn't understand was who could have pulled the knife out of the tree and toss it down the mountain it couldn't have been any of them because they were all together.

Logan sighs heavily pushing the draw closed, "I didn't find anything let's move one". He stood up and walked back over to her and they left the room.

 **NewsPaper Article; March 3rd 2018.**

 _The hospital is being forced to shut down due to the plans to build Atlantis city. The hospital is losing money and doesn't have enough to take care of the patients what's even worst the doctors are losing their jobs. But that isn't the only reason the hospital is being closed down, due to a fire that happened a few days ago the hospital has lost half their equipment and staff._

The two of them walked out the room and closed the door behind themselves. Raven couldn't get the newspaper article out of her mind, it this hospital has been around for so long why haven't they heard anything about it. Are the people who built Atlantis covering up something?

Ray's phone vibrated in his hand, he unlocked it and looked at the text from Raven. He stared down at the photo and raised an eyebrow, this has to be some kind of mistake.

"Did they find something already?" Sophia asked as she stopped beside him.

He shook his head and exited the messages and locked his phone, "they haven't found anything yet". He looked over towards Sophia and studied her face, she seemed scared about something.

She sighed heavily and lowered her head, "I wish they did I don't want to spend another minute in this creepy place I hate it so much and I hate hospitals".

That was it she was scared of the dark and apparently hospital, if he wanted to get on her good side then he needed to comfort her. He had come to like her even though he knew they wouldn't be able to be together he was allowed to like her. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body.

"No need to be scared I'm here with you," Ray said with a huge grin.

She stared at him with dark blue eyes, he wasn't the type of person that she would find attractive. However, she finds herself falling for his charms, if her friends from the cheer team knew about this she'd be the laughing stock of the season. It felt good not to worry about what people thought about her and she felt safe in his arms.

He looks at her for a little longer before looking around hall until he sported the office, "we should go looking in there".

"Yeah, let's go," she smiled at him before walking down the hall with him towards the double doors that lead into the office where most of the doctors stay to do their research.

They pushed the door open to only find a mess on the other side of the door. The desks were pushed out of position, there were papers scattered all over the desks and floor. A full pot of coffee on the other side of the room untouched with two cups placed beside it. The filing cabinet was pushed over and open some of the draws still had filed in them.

Ray walked over towards the coffee pot and sniffed the air, "this coffee is freshly made".

"That can't be, right? This place looks like it's been abandoned for years," Sophia said looking around the office.

"That means someone has been living here for awhile, which means the lights should work if someone made a pot of coffee," Ray mumbled walking over towards the light switch turning on the lights in the room. He didn't know how this abandoned building still had power unless someone planned to rebuild the hospital. "So it's possible someone was following us, but why would they want to trap us here is the question".

Sophia was starting to get freaked out, someone was following them and probably watching their every move, just the thought of that is creepy.

"Do you want some coffee?" Ray asked grabbing the cup and pouring himself something to drink.

Sophia grabbed the cup away from him, "don't drink that you don't know what they put in the coffee". She puts the cup back on the counter and grabbed his arm pulling him away. "We have to be looking for away off this freakin rock".

"But I'm thirsty," Ray whined as she pulled him away.

"Shouldn't we be telling the others about this?" She asked releasing him once they left the room.

Ray nodded.

Sophia pulled out her phone and texted Megan and Logan about the find, while Ray texted Miro and Raven.

 **Text From Ray:** _We find an office, someone is living here or something left a pot of freshly made coffee on the counter. We should watch our backs. Plus lights are on._

Miro looked down at the message he has just received, Megan had to receive one two because she was looking down at her phone. He walked over towards the switch and flipped it the lights in the entire hallway turning on. So it wasn't one of them who pulled out the knife it was someone following them, someone who was staying in the hospital.

Megan moved over towards the window and poked her head out, "I thought I saw someone in this window earlier I guess I really did".

"That means we have to be faster about this escape if someone is following us," Miro mumbled.

"I agree," she looked out into the darkness, she could see the top of the Ferris wheel from here. She should be at the amusement park having fun, but she was trapped on this mountain, not that this wasn't fun.

She has never done something like this before, it kind of reminded her of them movies or animes. Now all they had to wait for was something to pull them into a different world or something. She shook her head, this was real life, not anime that wasn't going to happen but she could only wish.

Megan moved away from the window and put her phone in her pocket, they didn't need it anymore anyway.

This hospital had to be here for years, but Miro and the others are claiming they have never seen this hospital before. So why did it suddenly appear when she decided to come, she had climbed the mountain before last year with them but they didn't mention a hospital before. Though they really didn't go that far away from the tree that held the knife the first time.

It was strange to her but she knew she could trust Miro and the others they all seem really surprised about this find. Unless it was some weird stuff going on like in them animes she watched. She just hoped that wasn't the case because that never really ended well.

"I think I found something," Miro said pulling on a rope that was trapped underneath a filing cabinet. 'I could use some help".

Megan stared at him for awhile before moving closer to him, she grabbed some of the rope and started to pull with him. They had to get off this rock, she had to meet with her cousins and brothers before they start to worry about her. She pulled like her life depended on it and the trapped rope slide from under the filing cabinet.

"Yes," Miro cheered as he grabbed the rope and put it over his shoulder. "Text your friends and tell them to meet us outside".

Megan did as she was told and texted her friends, letting them know they found a rope and were on them way outside. She followed him down the stairs and to the first floor and out the hospital doors. The others joining them shortly afterward. Whoever was in the hospital had to put that rope there for them, but they didn't know who it was. Was it a male of female?

They all race towards the cliff to tie the rope around the tree and use it to get down the mountain. When they were all down the mountain Miro released the rope and someone pulled it back up, everyone expects Megan and Miro yelled running away.

"Who are you?" Megan asked staring up at the top of the mountain but she couldn't see anyone. She turned away and climbed over the fence with the others. She glanced over towards Miro who was staring up at the mountain. "Miro! Are you coming?".

Miro blinked a few time before looking over at her with a huge smile, "yeah I'm coming". He ran towards the fence and started to climb it jumping over once he reached the top.

They all walked back into the amusement park, it was still move alive with people walking up and down the paths. Everyone having a fun time waiting in line for rides, eating food, and playing the games.

"Hey Miro, it's your older brother Tim," Raven said pointing to Timothy, he was standing in line with Benjamin getting sweets. "But who is that he is with?".

"That's my older brother Ben," Sophia said.

As they were watching them Mason and Derek came walking down the path spotting Megan and the others and Joshua walking towards them.

"Hey guys, have fun?" Mason asked them all with a smile. "Who are your friends?".

Benjamin and Timothy walked from the sweets after getting some and met with all of the standing off to the side.

"Did our group get bigger?" Benjamin asked.

Megan stared at them with a small smile, this was they a new group of friends. She introduced them all to each other. Though she didn't know Timothy but she did find out that he was Miro's older brother, they have the same mother but different fathers.

Timothy put his little brother in a headlock, "was you tagging walls again buddy?".

"No," Miro lied trying to pull his head out of the headlock.

The others laughed at them.

"So how was the Dragon's Dungeon?" Sophia asked her brother Joshua.

Joshua shrugged his shoulders, "Megan was right it wasn't all that the most fun part was the drop and that's all, but I heard they'll be making a rollercoaster even bigger than the Dragon's Dungeon".

Benjamin bit into his sweets, "another one? Don't they have enough of them rides?".

"Hey guys," Kevin walked up to them with Janiya close behind him, they had just finished the water rides and were soaking wet.

Mason glared at them, "you guys aren't getting in my car all soaking wet, you better find somewhere to dry off".

* * *

 **End Note:** And that ends the Locals, they are some unanswered questions like who is this person that trapped them on the mountain? Why doesn't anyone know about the hospital? These will be answered in future chapters, I'm hoping to have this story being longer than ' **Stay My Baby I'.** This part took longer than expected because I was stuck on Benjamin's part, I didn't know how to end it so I just ended in a crappy way. I was hoping to have this entire chapter to end better, but it's crappy and I don't feel like writing it all over again.


	5. Cheater, Cheater Pumpkin Eater Part One

**Note:** It's been awhile since I updated this story, I have been gone and busy. I'm in love with this story and I want to finish it within a year or two, I don't want to drag it out like I did with the first story. I'll try to keep up with updates and be faster with my updating. I still have other stories that I need to update soon as well, because it has been a while. I want to thank everyone who reviews the last chapter and liked it I was having doubts when I posted the chapter. I will be having a new chapter of "Nine Months" fairly soon. I left that story for too long, I'm working on this chapter and that one at the same time. I don't know If i'll update this one or Nine Months first.

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** Cheater, Cheater Pumpkin Eater Part One

* * *

Phil followed Marie into her bedroom that was located near the back of the house. He was starting to have second thoughts about doing this. It would just prove Kimi right but he was sick and tired of having her on his case all the time. She was always accusing him of something and It was just getting on his nerves. He never had this problem when he was dating Lulu, even though she was kind of still in love with Tommy they dated for two years until she announced that she'll be moving to Boston for a few years and she couldn't do long distance. They still remained friends and talked to each other over the phone and he found out she had married and was having triplets. He spoke to her the other day and she would be flying down here in two weeks to visit all her old friends.

"What are you thinking about," Marie asked locking the door behind them and slowly walked towards him. "Are you starting to have second thoughts Mr. Trainer?".

That's exactly what was happening, he was starting to have second thoughts about this. He felt like he loved Kimi but her accusing and possessiveness was starting to push him away. It was worse than when they first started to date and it was mostly her fault he broke up with her. If only she was more trusting and supportive he probably would have married her by now.

"Kind of," he admitted with a slight frown. He never cheated on anyone before and he never thought that he would think about it. He remembered talking with Tommy and Chuckie about cheaters and they all agreed that they were idiots for cheating on their husbands/boyfriends or wives/girlfriends.

Marie stared at him with hazel eyes, she stopped in front of him and unties her robe letting it hit the floor. "Don't back down now," she whispered pushing him down onto the bed.

He fell back onto the bed holding his upper body up with his elbows as he stared at her naked body. She was definitely fit, she had the perfect hourglass figure that any girl would die for. He licked his bottom lip and bite down on it as he watched her move over towards the speakers and pressed play, August Alsina's song 'Porn Star' playing from the speakers.

" _Let me put your mind to rest_

 _I'm nothing like that other guy_

 _Ima put yo ass to bed, just call me a lullaby" ._

Phil watched as Marie swayed her hips to the song, his eyes never leaving her body. She slid her hands down her naked body as she walked closer to the bed.

" _Believe it, believe it_

 _Girl I'll be your quarterback, receive it_

 _Go deep, baby work them lips no time to speak"._

Marie got down on her knees and started to unbuckle his pants pulling them off throwing them to the side. She wanted to do this since her eyes had landed on him. The truth is she didn't need a personal trainer for the gym but if it meant getting closer to him she didn't mind pretending like she didn't know what she was doing.

Once the pants were removed she palmed his member staring into his eyes, she felt his hardness on her palm. His girlfriend must not being doing something right if he came running to her after a few weeks of trying to get him.

" _When I lay back, shawty don't know how to act_

 _She ready when the lights go off she climb on top_

 _Her body rocking we don't stop_

 _No handlebars or falling off, cause cause"._

Phil couldn't contain his moans and groans as she palmed his hard member, he hasn't had sexual relations in a week after Kimi got mad at him. He was definitely sexually frustrated. He leaned back and tossed his head back with his eyes closed. He lifted his hips up a bit as she slid off his boxers next.

"Have you been getting any Mr. Trainer?" she asked licking her lips as she stares at his throbbing member. She opened her mouth and started to suck on his tip.

His breath hitched in his throat. He couldn't remember the last time he got head from a girl. It had to be at least eight or nine years since Kimi has never gave him head before. The way she took him in whole without gagging surprised him, he bite down on his bottom lip harshly to keep himself from moaning.

Her mouth feels like a piece of art around his member, she was gifted in the head giving department. He gripped her dark red hair has she started to bob her head quickly. He didn't want to cum into her mouth though, he wanted to wait until he was inside of her before he came.

"Stop," he said harshly removing her from his member. He was going to start taking charge now.

Marie licked her lips and stared at him with lust filled hazel eyes.

Phil closed his eyes for a bit before removing the rest of his clothes and throwing them aside. He was about to give her the best sex of her life. He grabbed her and tossed her on the bed before smiling down at her. She spread her legs wide for him and he took the for an invitation for sliding his member inside of her.

" _She ride me like a porn star_

 _She ride me like a porn star_

 _She ride me like a pro she did this shit before_

 _I hold her tight no letting go till she say she can't take no more_

 _I'm speechless_

 _All I say is ooh"._

After two rounds he laid down beside her taking deep breaths, that was the best sex he had in weeks. His frustration was completely gone and he felt ten more times relaxed than before. Marie laid her top half of her body across his stomach a blunt in between her lips. She was exhausted, nobody had been that wild in bed with her before and she loved it.

"Do you have any regrets?" Marie asked blowing out smoke looking over towards Phil as he laid there with his eyes closed.

He thought he would have regret cheating on Kimi, but he felt nothing but satisfied. His relationship with Kimi seemed so forced now, maybe he just settled for her because he was getting older and all his friends were married with children or in relationships.

"I don't have any regrets," he said taking the blunt from between her fingers and taking a puff. This had him thinking though, maybe he should break up with Kimi.

His phone started to vibrate, before he could reach for it Marie grabbed it and checked his message. She scoffed and looks over towards her bedmate.

"You got a group text from Tommy, Dil, and Chuckie, they are wondering where your at, apparently your girlfriend asked them for your whereabouts," she removes herself from him and hands him the phone. "You should get going".

Phil nodded his head and handed her the blunt taking his phone and texting his friends back. He removed himself from the bed and leans down pressing his lips against Marie's in a wild kiss before putting on his clothes and leaving the house. He didn't know if he was going to be seeing Marie again but he didn't mind the idea.

* * *

"Don't throw that," Mason screamed with a slight giggle. Him and Derek were in the painting room that his foster mother designed for him because he had a thing for painting. He was running around the room because Derek was throwing paint at him. "We should be painting not playing around".

"We can play around a little," Derek said holding a paintbrush with red paint on it. He already had blue paint splattered on his face thanks to Mason. He was the one who started the paint throwing.

Mason giggles and picks up the paintbrush that he had and held it out towards Derek.

Derek shook his brush towards Mason and got paint on his face, the two of them laughing as they had a painting fight. He grabbed Mason around the waist and pulled his body closer to him and nuzzles his nose into his neck. Mason couldn't help but melt against his touch.

"We should get clean up," Derek mumbles into his neck.

Mason nodded his head in agreement and pulls away from the hold, he smiles softly and puts a small paint dot on boyfriend's nose.

"Mason!" his foster brother's voice carried throughout the house.

Mason couldn't help but roll his eyes. What did his foster brother want this time? He moves away from Derek and grabs a cloth handing it to him before leaving the room to go find his brother. He walks down the long hall walking past his sister. She looked a mess, like she just finished from doing something she shouldn't have.

He never thought that Phil and his sister Marie had something going on behind Kimi's back. He knew his sister didn't care if someone had a boyfriend or girlfriend if she wanted them she was going to have them. That's why whenever Derek is around he kept him away from her. He knew Derek would never do anything but he didn't trust his sister at all and he had good reason not to trust his sister.

Mason walked down the stairs towards the foyer where his brother was standing. He wasn't the only one there though, beside him was his real mother. What the hell was she doing here? He had told her many times that he wanted nothing to do with her and she brought it upon herself to show up at his house.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he hissed.

Keith shrugged his shoulder. "I was trying to get her to leave but she said she wouldn't until she got to talk to you".

"How do you even know where I live?" Mason asked her with his arms crossed. She was the last person he wanted to see or talk to.

Mason's mother was dressed in a fancy white dress with pearl earrings and necklaces. She looked like a rich house wife out of some 80's movie. She removed her white gloves and handed them to the butler that took her coat.

"I was invited here, by your mother she agreed that it'll be amazing for us to get to know each other better," she smiles and walks over towards him putting her hand on his cheek. "I really want you to give me a chance".

"Like you gave my father a chance? No thanks," he mumbled turning around to go back to Derek, but he was already coming downstairs to see what was taking him so long.

Derek walks over towards him and gently put his hand on his cheek where his mother touch. He raised an eyebrow when Mason started to lean into his touch, normally around people he was shy and would pull away.

"What was taking you so long? And who is that lady?" Derek asked looking over Mason's shoulder over towards the lady staring at him strangely. "I didn't know your mother was having guest over".

"I didn't either," Mason mumbled grabbing his hand to go back upstairs.

Mason's mother thought this would be the perfect time to introduce herself to the person who was close to her son. "You must be one of my son's friends, I'm his real mother Diana. You're so handsome you must have a lot of girls chasing after you".

"I hope not," Derek chuckles nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I wouldn't want my boyfriend chasing them down to kill them or anything he is very jealous".

"Boyfriend?" Diana asked shocked.

Mason glares at Derek and slaps him softly. "I'm not jealous and you aren't that handsome to have girls chasing you".

Diana's eyes widen in surprise. "Wait? What do you mean boyfriend? My son is a homosexual?".

Mason moved away from his boyfriend a bit and stared at his mother, he was slightly offended. He just hoped she wasn't going to make a big deal about it. His foster mother didn't care who he was dating and he'd be damned if he allowed someone who wasn't apart of his life for fifteen years to tell him who he can and cannot date. He scoffed and grabs Derek's hand lacing their fingers together.

"Yes, your son is a homosexual, I like men," he said with a smile planting a gently kiss on Derek's cheek. "Before you rudely interrupted us we were in the middle of painting".

"Were you painting each other?" Keith asked with a smirk.

Mason ignored him and dragged Derek back to his painting room. He just wanted to get away from this lady before he did something that he didn't like.

"You approve of him being a homo?" Diana asked with a small glare. "How dare you allow my son to love men?".

Keith rolled his eyes and opened the front door. He took her things from the butler and tossed it out the house. "We gladly accept him unlike you someone who didn't want him because you're wealthy husband wouldn't approve, now get the hell out of my house".

"Why I never," Diana shouted walking out the house. "This isn't over".

"Yes it is," Keith said slamming the door in her face. "Stupid bitch".

* * *

On his way back to the house Phil was looking at himself in the mirror happy she didn't leave any markings on his body. He didn't want Kimi to see them and have her yelling at him, normally she yelled for no reason but this was a reason to yell. He was planning on breaking up with her because cheating is wrong and he rather be single and do what he wants. He parked the car in the driveway and walked to the front door unlocking it. He walked into the house to finding Kimi sitting down in the living room with her arms crossed.

This was nothing like the first time that they had broken up. It was her fault the first time and now it was his fault that he was breaking up with her. Before he could say anything his phone dinged and he check it.

' _Phil, we need help decorating for April and Tommy's baby shower. Can you come down to the hall?'. ~ Lillian_

He completely forgot about the baby shower they were throwing for April and Tommy, he was finally having his first child. Everyone thought he would be the first one to have children but after his break up with Mitchell, which was sudden because he thought Tommy was going to marry her, they realized that he would probably not be having children anytime soon. He would head over as soon as he deals with Kimi and he knew this wasn't going to go well. The way that she sat on the couch with her arms crossed means she mean business.

She was going to chew and spit him out. She was the type of girl who talked without stopping and always had to be right about something so the argument continued nonstop. He had prepared himself before he stepped into the house for had yelling.

"Where have you been?" She asked with her arms crossed tightly, standing up slowly off the couch. "I have been texting you and calling you but you haven't answered and I asked the guys where you was at but they couldn't get through to you".

He wanted to tell her the truth and spill the beans but he just didn't have time for that. He had to go down to the hall and help them with the baby shower decorations. He didn't want Kimi to be so upset she bails out on everyone. He decided to leave telling the truth to after that baby shower.

"I was out training someone, I got a call before I left and we could really use the extra money," he said calmly walking more into the living room. He never thought he would be the type of person to lie about something. He had always tried to stay honest but after meeting Marie that seems to be getting thrown out the window.

"I don't believe you," Kimi said with a bitter chuckle. She walks over towards him and start poking his chest. "You was out for nearly three hours I know you weren't only training some member of the gym, you were out there fucking some slut just admit it already " she screamed of the top of her lungs. "I can't fucking stand you, you know that you are out here cheating on me while I'm at home being the perfect girlfriend, not even the fucking wife but girlfriend why have you asked to marry me yet?".

Phil couldn't take it anymore and he snapped. "Why would I marry you? You haven't done anything but accused me of cheating for the past nine months and that is getting pretty old".

He has never thought of marrying her and that just didn't sit well with her and he couldn't stand it. Marriage was a huge step and they haven't even made it that far. He didn't want to marry her for anything, no amount of money in the world would lead him to marry her.

He just couldn't understand why he still deals with her, it was like she was sucking the life away from him and stressing him out. He didn't want to fight about it anymore.

"I'm not trying to fight about this," he mumbled rubbing his hand down his face. "I can't have this much stress and we have to go help out with the baby shower decorations".

Kimi didn't feel like going anymore, she didn't even know why she was helping in the first place none of them liked her anyway. She moved away from Phil turning her back to him. She didn't know how much pain she can take.

"Don't do this," he said moving closer to her and pulling her into a hug having her back pressed against him. "We don't have to go if you don't want".

She shook her head and pulled away from his hold. She couldn't do that to April, she was close with her and they were like best friends. "I'm going to get ready, but we aren't finished with this conversation Phil".

Phil watches her walk away with steady brown eyes. He just didn't know what to do anymore, he took her back because he loves her but did he love her anymore. He just wanted to her and comfort her right at this moment he felt like just an idiot. How could he cheat on a girl he loved? It was a moment of weakness.

As he watched her walk away something in his heart broke, was he ready to let her walk out of his life completely. Something about her draw him to her and he didn't know what it was. He was starting to regret cheating on her, he was just so angry and he has been for awhile.

When Kimi reached the bedroom she closed and locked the door behind herself. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them escape, her life was hard right now. All her friends were still pissed off at her, she thought everyone would get over what she did a while ago. She just didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

And Phil didn't want to marry her that just broke her heart into a million pieces. She wiped her tears and decided to get ready for the baby shower. It was going to be a beautiful day for her best friend April.

* * *

 **End Note:** I know it seems like I'm bullying Kimi but i'm not, I really like her as a character I just want to give her some trouble in the beginning. Kimi is one of my favorite characters to be honest and I love her with Phil, but sometimes life just doesn't work out the way we want, this story isn't a fairytale and you should know that by the first book. I have so much I want to do with this story. What do you guys think about Phil's and Kimi's relationship? Do you think Phil should tell Kimi about his cheating? How do you think Phil really feels, is he confused about his feelings?


End file.
